


The Fourth Fate

by thePeppermint



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Not much to worry about if you're above 16 years old, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 24,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePeppermint/pseuds/thePeppermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suppose everything has a reason why it happens...then was Yui "fated" to be the sacrificial bride? None of this was her choice. What did she do to deserve such a fate? What if all this happened because of a tragic accident that happened long ago? What is all the secrets behind all this? And who will save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Diabolik Lovers! They're the property of Rejet. I only own the original characters and plot/ideas!

**Chapter 1**  

Yui was watching the rain fall in her room. She missed her friends and all the people back from the church. She missed her father the most.

 "Oi, Breast-less! I'm thirsty," Ayato barged into her room without even a knock, as always. " I had a lot more, pretty girls, to drink from today," he said as he bared his fangs, " but I wanted to drink your blood only."

 He grabbed Yui and held her down the bed. " Don't you feel honored?"

 Yui could only whimper "No, wait! I've been sucked by Kanato just a moment ago. I'll have serious anemia this way!" She knew it was no use pleading to the vampires. They would never yield to her plea when it comes to her blood. Well, they never yielded to anything.

 Shut up!" barked Ayato," I'm thirsty and I'm going to drink and that's final!"

 Yui clenched her teeth as his fangs pierced into her skin. "Come on," whispered Ayato, "where's your whimpering? I want to hear it." He bit again into her shoulder.

 "A-Ayato, stop, it hurts I, I'm…" she didn't get to finish as she fainted due to lack of blood.

 "What, that's it? I wanted more of the whimpering!" cried Ayato. He scratched his neck and slammed the door shut. "Ayato~," Laito said in a sing-song voice " did you have some fun?" He gave Ayato a smirk that only annoyed him more. "Do I look like I had fun?" he shot at him.

 "Aww, don't blame the little bitch for it. Kanato did take a lot of her blood while you were away today." Laito toyed with his hat. "Reiji gave us strict orders to not suck her until he got the cranberry juice ready. Of course," he raised his eyebrow "you wouldn't know as you were on a mission."

 Ayato sighed "Don't push it when I'm thirsty. Aren't you gonna say anything about the mission pervert-boy?" Laito laughed, " We are all eventually going to learn about it so, why bother to?" Then he turned serious," I hope you got all the information Reiji asked for." "He can't do anything about it even if I didn't. That guy knows well enough that this was a hard one to break." Ayato replied as he jumped downstairs and walked away.

 Laito eyed Yui's door. He had the feeling that something related to her was about to happen once again.

 Reiji pushed his glasses into place. "So you weren't able to find the source of the fiends?" He was annoyed by the fact but couldn't say much about it as he knew it was a difficult job.

 "Those fiends just blew up if I tried to dissect them so the corpse wasn't useful at all," Ayato grumbled. "Your plan did not work four-eyes." Reiji glared at him, " Ayato, please watch your term when addressing others, especially me."

 "Whatever," Ayato grabbed the sugar bowl on the tea tray and ate a sugar cube, "Psst, I can't taste the flavour without blood! But you were right about someone sending them to us. I definitely saw a person giving some kind of order to those things."

 Reiji glanced at Shu who was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. Shu slowly opened his eyes and replied: " Someone is targeting us, obviously." He raised himself as he added, " The question is 'why' and 'what for.' "

 At a faraway place, called "the Church" by "the normal" but called "Adrectrare," to those who knew of the place, a girl tested her weapon by aiming at a bird in the sky.

 "Zane, you don't have to actually aim at a bird." scolded an older girl with dark brown hair with red and orange highlights. She was medium height and slightly chubby but with muscles. She wore a black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, leather sneakers and a crimson hoodie jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

 "Oh, hi Marie," said the girl called Zane. Zane had sand coloured hair that was braided. She was thin and short. She wore a long pink sweater, brown leggings, and pair of blue sneakers."I just figured that I'd need some practice before… you know," she lowered her voice, " facing 'them.' "

 Marie chuckled, her grey eyes twinkled as well, "You are skilled enough to fend for yourself and you know it. Your just nervous Zane and I don't blame you, though." She sighed, "They aren't any old vampires after all."

 "Hello~!" cried another girl. Her platinum blond hair was in a french knot and she wore a sky-blue shirtdress with a white belt. She wore blue flat shoes with stockings. She smiled excitedly at the other two, "So when are we going?"

 "As soon as Azura arrives," commented Marie, "OH wait, she's finally here."

 Azura frowned " What about Esme? She's coming too right?"

 "Of course, she is," Marie replied lazily, " but she is already in Japan on tracking down vampires. She says she found their lair."

 Azura's face lit up, " So we can go now?"

 Marie looked at her with an amused look, "Dear magic princess, this is not a vacation, you realise that?"

 Azura nodded, still smiling. Zane laughed, "That's Azura for you. Let's go."

 Back in Japan, a tall willowy girl wearing a black leather jacket over a tight black jumpsuit and black running shoes was spying on the Sakamaki mansion through binoculars. "Blood-suckers," she muttered under her breath, " just can't control themselves."

 Yui was being sucked by that Ayato guy again. "He had blood by sucking on those fiends and yet…" she sighed. She couldn't stay long, those fiends might come any moments now and she couldn't face them all alone without her other teammates.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the girls? Find out by reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DL doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Rejet and the OCs and the story/plot is mine. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

 

In Ryoutei Highschool, Yui was having another difficult time because of five certain vampires. Two of which were her classmates, so she had to deal with their tantrums and thirst for her blood all the time. 

 

“Oi, Breast-less!” snarled Ayato, “I’m thirsty. I wanna drink your blood.” He reached out for Yui’s shirt collar. “W-wait, Ayato! The bells going to ring and - ” as soon as she said this, the bell rang and the homeroom teacher, Ms. Mizuki walked in with a smile as usual. Ayato let out a small growl, “Shit!” and slumped down his chair, making a loud noise. 

 

“Class, we have some new friends that will be studying with us starting from today.” Ms. Mizuki announced, with a rather happy smile.Yui was curious what was going on. “ Everyone, please welcome Azura.” 

 

Yui couldn’t help but stare at the girl as she was very unique - not to mention pretty. 

“Hi, everyone! I’m Azura.” Azura had her platinum blond hair in a french knot and had a hair ornament decorated with blue and white crystals. Her blue eyes shined with excitement. She was _very_ pretty.

 

All the boys in the class swooned. Except for Kanato, who was busy talking to Teddy. Ayato took interest in her as well but in a different way form the other boys.

“ I like her breasts. She smells okay too.” He looked at Yui and huffed. “What a waste..” he licked his lips. Yui couldn’t help but blush.

 

“I hope we all get along!” Azura said in a cheerful voice. 

 

Ms. Mizuki beamed at her, “Azura, you can sit next to Yui.” 

 

“Aww, Ms. Mizuki, can’t I just sit next to that boy with the bear?” cooed Azura. 

 

Kanato’s eyes suddenly looked up at Esme. “Teddy is not a bear,” he growled.

Ms. Mizuki and the rest of the class became tense. They didn’t want Kanato to become hysteric before the first session. Nobody wanted that. NOBODY.

 

Azura shrugged and waved her hand in a nonchalant way and sat next Yui. 

“Good to see you, Yui.” Azura greeted her with a warm smile. 

 

Same time, same school in a different classrooms, Esme, Marie and Zane were being introduced. Esme was at Subaru’s class, who was the only one in the first year. 

 

Esme was rather annoyed that she even had to go to class with one of the vampires. She didn’t like the fact that she was in the first year just because she was sixteen too. Esme had past the third year exam along with Marie. She was actually expecting to work with her **_team leader_** , spying on the eldest two. Esme was fuming all day long. 

 

“I past the third year test but I have to be here because I’m sixteen?!” she screeched. “Seriously!” she stomped her feet. Thankfully, this happened in the restroom. Nobody was sure why the sink of the girl's bathroom was smashed into smithereens though.....  

 

Zane was assigned to the classroom where Laito was, while Marie was assigned with Reiji and Shu in the third year.

 

‘How am I going to manage a pervert and school work at the same time?!’ Zane was complaining inside her head. Why couldn’t she have the older two? According to what Esme had said, they seemed easier to watch on. “ Ms. Cloverfield, do you know the answer?” asked her new homeroom teacher Ms. Kinomoto. “ [Kr] 4d105s1 is the answer.” Zane answered without looking up from her messy scribbles. 

 

“Oh, you’re smart.” cooed Laito. But Zane didn’t hear it. 

 

Esme had warned “the Church” council that the eldest two was, in fact, the most acumen. Despite his laziness, the eldest one, Shu, was indeed intelligent and the second one, Reiji, was always sharp with every matters. That was the reason why Marie was assigned to the third year with them. Although Marie thought that Esme would have done the job just fine, the elders insisted Marie to go. “ She is skilled, but she cannot be secretive enough when she is placed with those peoples,” that’s what Lady Eleanor had said. “ You are far more objective in these matters.”

 

Marie did understand her point, so she didn’t object, but she know just too well that Esme was upset.

 

Marie sighed as she scratched her neck, “I’ll have to make it up to her.” 

 

“Ms. Rose, I heard that you play the piano. Do you mind playing this piece for the class?” Ms. Sakura asked her. 

 

Marie smiled, “I’d be glad to help Ms. Sakura.” She sat in front ofthe piano. The piece she was supposed to play was ‘Memory’ from the musical _Cats_. 

 

‘Haven’t played this in while.’ Marie thought as she played. She was so focused on playing that she didn’t realize the lazy and apathetic Shu opening his eye to look at her. Nor did she realize the proper Reiji’s interested look. Everyone had there eyes glued to Marie, in fact. Ms. Sakura was so impressed that she forgot to stop Ruby. 

 

Then the bell rang, but nobody moved. Marie didn’t know to stop or not. “Can I stop playing now?” Marie asked as she played. Ms. Sakura blinked. “Oh, thank you for the beautiful music Ms. Rose. Class dismissed and no homework for today!” 

 

“Saved by the bell,” muttered Marie. She still didn’t notice two vampires looking ather.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DL is not mine, but the plot/story and the OCs are. Enjoy the story ^^

**Chapter 3**

 

“Those blood sucking creatures give me the creeps,” whispered Zane as she poked her banana with her fork. 

 

“The pervert or the delinquent?” asked Marie as she took a bite of her beef sandwich. 

 

“Huh?” Zane wrinkled her forehead. Marie just looked at her without a reply. 

Esme interfered, “ She’s talking about Laito and Subaru. And don’t you think it’s unwise to talk about them HERE out of all places?” 

 

“Eh~, the new girls are talking about us!” cried a voice that sounded rather perverted. It was Laito, the pervert. Esme covered her face with her hands and sighed, “See?” 

 

Laito feigned a hurt look, “ No fair, I want to know what you are talking about, too! Beside,” the look on his face turned more serious as he stared, “ it’s about us after all.” 

Marie raised an eyebrow, “It is rude to eavesdrop, even if it was regarding you. Besides,” she smirked, “we weren’t making up rumors about you. You have nothing to worry about.” 

 

“ Aw, I’m hurt. I just wanted to get closer to my new classmates.” Laito fake pouted.

Marie rolled her eyes and waved her hand, “Shoo _bat_ , don’t bother us.”Laito stared at her with a strange look at her comment, but soon changed his expression to a playful one, “I’m hungry, the least you can do is feed me.” 

 

The four girls all gave him an annoyed look. It was, as expected, Marie, the oldest and the leader of the team to take action. She picked up a piece of steak with her chopsticks and said, “Here comes an airplane~.” 

 

At this Zane hold up a piece of napkin and cooed, “Aw, does little Lai-lai have a boo-boo on his nosey?” 

 

Esme gave them an incredulous look, but Laito laughed so hard that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at their direction. Esme groaned and buried herself in her arms and Azura’s face turned red. 

 

A tall figure with black hair and red eyes walked toward them. It was Reiji. “Laito, please control yourself.” He pushed his glasses into place, “You are making a scene both bad for the ladies AND the Sakamaki household.” 

 

“Do take him away,”Zane said while toying with her broccoli salad, “We’d like to eat lunch in peace.” 

 

“Apologies about his rowdiness,” replies Reiji and grabbed the collar of Laito’s shirt and dragged him away. 

 

“Good riddance!” cried Azura as she threw her arms in the air. Then she gave Marie a look, “Really, Marie?” Marie raised her eyebrow, “What?” 

 

Azura scoffed, “ Here comes an airplane? Was that the only thing that came into your mind? That was just so childish! ” 

 

“But it worked, did it not?” said Marie as she sprinkled pepper on her cheese macaroni. “Besides, he _was_ acting like a three-year-old.” 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DL isn't mine, it's Rejets. This story, however, and the OCs are mine. Enjoy the story! 
> 
> By the way folks, there's this tv series in mandarin (I'm not sure if this thing is made in China or Taiwan) that seems to be based on DL. You DL fans should try it, which is ironic because I don't really like DL. More specifically, I don't like most of the characters. I wanted to punch most of the vamps in the anime.(I never played the game. Can't understand or read Japanese.) You can watch it on youtube with English subtitles. Here's the link. (https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=my+vampire+boyfriend)

**Chapter 4**

 

By the end of lunch, the four girls were already known to every student body in the school. They could not believe that someone managed to make _the_ Laito Sakamaki laugh that hard. Laito Sakamaki was the most laid-back and smiling one of the six brothers, but that did not make him easier to deal with. He was the type to smile on the outside but plan on a trap for those who he found annoying, somehow making him even more dangerous than Reiji. 

 

The four girls had noticed the change in the atmosphere and did not like it. 

“This whole thing gives me the creeps!” Azura said as she readjusted her hair ornament. “And it will do us no good if we get on the wrong side of those _dead bodies_.”

 

“But this has allowed us to catch their attention. As you know, we do have to get close to them to figure out what to do with Yui,” said Zane calmly as she went through her alchemy book.

 

“Don’t forget about those monsters,” added Marie. “In my perspective, that’s more important and dangerous than Yui.” 

 

Azura rolled her eyes, “You can be so unfeeling sometimes. Yui **_is_** your relative after all, yet she is not your priority.” Marie narrowed her eyes, “The priority of this mission is to free Yui as safety as possible, and-“ she stepped closer to Azura, “those fiends will get in the way if we don’t find a way to deal with them, which will very much ruin the entire plan.” Marie’s grey eyes looked like the sky of a stormy night. 

 

“Do you understand Ms. Claro?” Azura gulped. Using her surname to address her would only mean that Marie was extremely annoyed, serious or angry. Not one of them were good news. 

“Do you understand Ms. Claro?” repeated Marie. Azura nodded and Ruby stepped back with a sigh. “Really, must you make me get that serious?” 

Esme looked at her silver pocket watch, “We should be going. The last period will start soon.” 

 

Everyone headed to their own homerooms together. Zane and Azura headed together and Esme and Marie each went their own ways. The higher grade student’s homerooms were downstairs so Ruby was the only one who had to head to the stairs. When she reached the nearest stairs, she saw Yui walking upwards with a tired look on her face. Her hand was on her neck. Marie could easily guess the reason for Yui’s weariness. 

 

Just then, Yui’s eyes lost focus and she began to fall. Marie quickly caught her head of it wouldn’t hit the edge of the stairs. Marie lead out a sigh of relief, “Close call, Marie,” she told herself. She set Yui in a sitting position and gently shook Yui, “Hey, wake up. You okay?” Yui didn’t make a response. “ I’ll take that as a no.” As she stood up, she rested Yui’s arm on her shoulder and headed for the nurse’s office. 

“Now this is one hell of a first meeting,” mumbled Marie. “ Where was the nurse’s office again?” 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's sick.....sort of. Does having frequent nightmares count as being sick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DL is not mine and....you know the rest. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 5**

 

Yui was having a bad dream. It was a dream she had almost all the time, but it was still terrible. Ayato was sucking her blood, and later Laito appeared to do the same and torment her that God had abandoned her. Suddenly she was in the room where Kanato kept the wax dolls made out of the previous Sacrificial Brides. Just being there made her want to scream, but she couldn’t because she **_was_** one of the wax dolls and Kanato was looking at her with that creepy and sick smile. 

“You are beautiful Yui, and you are going to be with me forever.” Then Kanato laughed. It seemed so horrifying in the dream. 

 

“Hey, wake up!” 

 

In the midst of her nightmare, she couldn’t help but be puzzled by the unfamiliar voice. A voice of a girl. After Kanato, Subaru was supposed to appear. This dream of hers always had the same pattern and story, and a female’s voice was not supposed to be a part of it. 

 

“Calm down, whatever’s happening to you right now is just a dream. Wake up and it will end.” The voice calmly instructed her. Yui led out a sob and panted. 

“Wake up, you’re hurting me.” 

 

The last word made her gasp and open her eyes. Yui squinted her eyes when the light got into her eyes. “I’m glad you’re awake.”It was the voice she heard in her dream. “Now can you please let go of my arm?” 

 

Yui looked to her right where the voice was coming from. She found herself looking into a pair of grey eyes. It somehow had a calming effect on her. The owner of the grey eyes was a girl who had dark brown hair…with bits of red and orange? 

 

“Umm…” Yui didn’t know what to say. She hardly spoke with anyone, even in school, and the Sakamaki brothers or the other vampires, such as the Mukami never really talked to her. They fed on her. 

 

 

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Said the girl with the unusual hair. Yui nodded. 

The girl sighed, “Then can you **_please_** let go of my arm? You’re really starting to hurt me.”She pointed at her right arm, which was indeed held tightly by a hand. 

Yui’s hand.

 

“Oh,” Yui felt embarrassed and let go of the girl’s arm. The girl massaged the part where Yui was holding on. “Are you alright?” Yui asked hesitantly. The girl didn’t seem too happy and Yui felt bad for hurting her. 

 

The girl looked at Yui and gave her a warm smile, which surprised Yui very much. 

“I’m alright,” she said as she chuckled, “ You have one strong grip.” 

Yui could literally feel her cheeks becoming red, “I’m so sorry for that, I don’t know what happened to me. I know what it’s like to be hurt and I can’t believe that I’ve hurt someone and-“ Yui didn’t get to finish as the other girl held up her hand to stop her. 

 

“Whoa girl, calm down. You did nothing wrong.” She gave Yui a reassuring smile. 

“But- ” Yui tried to say something again but was stopped again. 

“You didn’t do it on purpose. You were having a bad dream. A really bad one is my guess. You just needed an anchor to keep you from breaking mentally.” She patted Yui’s head, “The thing that’s hurting you, whatever it is, is to to be blamed, not you.” 

 

Yui was trying not to cry. It had been a long time since someone had been so warm towards her. “How do you know that I didn’t do anything wrong?” 

The girl laughed heartily, “Everyone does something wrong once in a while. But a girl who is afraid to hurt others because she has been hurt doesn’t seem like the kind of a person to who will be going around to hurt someone to me.” 

 

Yui quickly wiped away her tears. The girl’s hand that was still resting her head made her want to cry out more. It was so strange because the hand seemed somehow familiar, but she couldn’t remember from where or when. 

 

“You must have been going through something bad, haven’t you?” The girl continued. “Nobody is watching. You can cry if you want.”

 

And Yui did. She cried and cried, and she could feel the hand still on her head but now the girl was also holding one of her hands. Yui couldn’t understand how a stranger was giving her such a comfort. She just felt safe with her. It was like having an older sister or a mother beside her. 

 

“It’s alright. It’s going to be okay.” 

 

 

 

And Yui somehow felt like the other girl, with the grey eyes and unusual hair, was telling the truth. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Laito, Kanato, Subaru, Yui etc and etc, you name it. DL is not mine, it's Rejet's.  
> But this story and the OCs are. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 6**

 

“I am so sorry!” Yui cried with embarrassment as she handed the girl another piece of tissue. “You’re soaked and you missed class because of me!” 

 

The girl casually wiped the tears that were still on her arm, “I can just tell them that I had to help a friend.” She tossed the crumpled tissue into the trash bin. “Just be sure to be ready to stand as the witness in case I need it,”she added in a light tone. 

 

Yui nodded vigorously. “I’ll do anything.” 

The girl suddenly gave her a serious look. “Never say anything even when you do owe a lot to another person. You don’t know what they’ll ask for.”

 

Yui was a little stunned by her reply. Even though she didn’t associate with other students or any teenagers of her age, most just laughed and told her that she was akind sweet person to take responsibility like that. Some did occasionally tell her that she was stupid, like the vampire brothers, but so far, nobody had said anything like her. 

 

The girl didn’t stop, “You’re not being rude of irresponsible when you don’t say you’ll do anything. You’re just being cautious, and there’s nothing wrong with it.” It was like she had read Yui’s thoughts. 

 

 

“How did you…”

 

“How did I guess what you were thinking?”

 

Yui nodded.“You seem like a girl who is obsessed with being kind to all ,” the girl said with a chuckle, “I knew another girl like that. I knew her quite well,” she looked at Yui with a smile, “ Supposedly meaning that I would generally know how you’d think better than one might imagine.” 

 

The girl finally stood up, “I think I should be going now. I can’t afford to miss meeting my friends.” 

 

Yui jumped out the bed, “I should be going too!”Then she hesitantly added, “Umm, if you don’t mind, can I invite you to have lunch with tomorrow? I’d like to repay you with something. You can bring your friends as well.”

 

The girl thought for a moment and Yui felt nervous. “I’m a good cook so you don’t have to worry!” The other girl chuckled, “That’s not what I’m thinking about. There’s four of us and if you are going to cook something, it’s going to be too much work for you.” She thought again, “Why don’t you invite us to your house tomorrow?” 

Yui blanched. She would invite them, but the Sakamaki brothers would never allow it. To think of the consequence she would have to face if she did invite them made her want to die. But she wanted to repay her and she didn’t want to lose an opportunity to, maybe even making some friends. 

 

“Hey, we can just meet at the local cafe if you want.”

“No! It’s fine. You can come after school.” Yui said quickly. 

The girl smiled, “Excellent! I’ll see you in front of the school gates right after school then.” 

 

“Sure!…” Yui realised that she didn’t even knower name, “ What’s your name?” 

“Oh right, I forgot!” The girl turned around as she opened the office door, “It’s Marie.”

 

“I’m Yui, Yui Komori,” Yui said happily. 

Marie smiled knowingly, “ Yes, nice meeting you Yui. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DL is not mine people! But~ this story and the OCs are!  
> That being said, enjoy the story!

**Chapter 7**

 

For a moment, Reiji Sakamaki thought that something to his ears had gone wrong when he heard Yui Komori tell him in the car that she invited four girls over to the Sakamaki manor. “What in the world gave you the idea that you are allowed to bring people over to the house?” Reiji rubbed his temples. 

“I’m sorry, but I had no choice. I owe one the girls a lot and she suggested either going to a cafe or coming here, and I thought that treating them at ‘home’ was the proper thing.” Yui explained. 

 

Reiji gave a cold look at her, “You could have just offered her your homemade lunch. I would have reluctantly allowed you to use the kitchen.” 

“That’s the thing!” cried Yui, “The first thing I thought of was that but when Marie explained that there will be four in total, she told me not to because I’d have too much to do and- ” Yui was cut off by a surprised Reiji, “Marie? That’s her name?” 

 

Yui was a little confused by Reiji’s reaction, “Yes, that’s what she introduced herself as.”Reiji had an intrigued look on his face as he murmured, “What a coincidence.”

Then he looked at Shu, who to Yui’s surprise as well, had his eyes opened. 

Reiji looked back at Yui and said, “You are lucky. You are allowed to have your guest for a tea-party and a dinner.” 

 

Yui was happy and worried. “Really?” She ** _was_** glad that she could invite them but the look on Reiji gave her the creeps. “What’s wrong? I thought you would be happy.” Reiji narrowed his eyes. “I am! I am!” Yui said quickly, “Thank you!” 

 

Reiji pushed his glasses into place, “And as they’ll be important guests, I’ll personally look over the food and allow you to use the second best china and silverware.” 

 

‘Okay, this **_is_** weird and it ** _can’t_** be good.’ Yui thought to herself.

 

Laito had a sly smile on his face, “I can’t wait to meet our little bitch’s new friends.”

Subaru looked annoyed, “Don’ t bother my sleep, or I’ll crush you and your stupid friends.” Yui peeked a look at Kanato. Thankfully he was busy talking to Teddy. 

Ayato…was still gone due to the mission. 

 

‘I hope he doesn’t come back soon.’ thought Yui. 

 

……………………….

 

 

Esme bolted up, “What? You interacted with Yui? How?” Azura didn’t pay much attention but said, “She’s **_the Marie Rosarium,_** Esme. She’s ** _our_** leader for God’s sake, of course, she’s done it.” 

 

Marie smirked, “All I did was comfort her. Man, she still is obsessed with being kind to everyone. The problem is, I don’t think it’s just out of politeness.”She glanced at Zane, “What do you think will happen tomorrow?” Zane closed her book and looked at Marie. 

 

“It will depend on how the Sakamaki has viewed us. The incident at the cafeteria wasn’t too bad in my opinion. You humoured the pervert, which is a good thing.” 

She then scratched her neck, “Who was that _leech_ with the glasses again?” 

 

“Reiji Sakamaki, the second eldest!” cried Esme, while she tossed silver daggers at the dartboard. “Weren’t we all supposed to remember who’s who by now?” 

Zane shrugged, “You know me, despite being the youngest master alchemist of all time, I have a hard time with matching names with the faces.” Esme rolled her eyes. 

 

“Anyways,” Zane continued, “I’m not sure how that butler-like Reiji, or whatever his name was, thought of us.” Marie drummed her fingers against the table. 

Azura who was polishing her hair ornament casually nudges Marie with her elbows, “Aren’t you in the same class with the eldest two? Did you do anything that caught their attention team leader?” 

 

Esme face-palmed, “I can’t believe I forgot that!” and she threw a silver fork at the dart pad again. It dissolved into the air when Esme waved her hand. “What have you got Marie?” 

 

Marie shrugged, “I didn’t interact with those two. I spent most my first day of school at the infirmary, thanks to Yui, and when I was in class I spent the entire time playing the piano for Ms. Sakura.” 

 

Esme, who was about to throw another fork stopped, “You played the piano?” 

A hopeful look came to her face, “It might have actually worked. This is great!”

Zane looked at her with a puzzled expression, “How would playing the piano help?” 

Esme tossed the fork at the dartboard and sat down on the sofa. 

 

“The second eldest, as we can all tell at first glance, is a perfectionist, and likes, no wait - is obsessed with being proper.” 

 

Azura scoffed, “That’s why he’s so hard to deal with. And a _proper_ and _perfectionist_ vampire will never want humans in their lair, Esme!” 

 

Esme shook her head. “That vampire is a skilled pianist, and if **_Marie_** had played….”

 

Everyone looked at Marie. Zane smiled, “I see where you’re going to Esme.”

Azura drew her rapier from its sheath, and inspected the blade, “So we have a pretty good chance.”

 

“Get ready to party, girls,” Marie said with a smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

 

Yui found it very strange that Reiji, out of all the brothers to agree on her bringing Marie and her friends over to the house. She was happy and she felt this tingling sensation of giddiness about it, but she could not deny that this was weird. 

 

“Hi there, Yui!”

 

Yui turned around to see Marie and three other girls behind her in the hall way. Yui couldn’t help but smile, despite her nervousness, “Hi, Marie. I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” 

 

Marie glanced behind her and frowned, “And I didn’t expect to see you get out the limo with the Sakamaki brothers.” Yui turned back to see what Marie was frowning at. The Sakamaki brothers, except for, Ayato, who was still looking for the one who controlled the fiends, were all looking at them. Shu was just getting out of the limo.

 

“Uh, it’s not what you might think.” Yui started to explain with a nervous voice. 

Marie rolled her eyes, “I was thinking that it was strange for those _aristocratic snotty walking deads_ to give you a ride to school in the limo. I half expected them to make you walk. Is that what you thought I was thinking?” 

 

Yui blushed and stuttered, “Uh, I, I wasn’t-” She felt like she was caught doing something wrong whenever somebody mentioned something related her with the vampire brothers, and she didn’t wanted to make a bad impression on Marie. 

 

One of the girls standing behind Marie, walked beside Marie and nudged her.

“Come on, you’re making her nervous.”She held out a hand to Yui, “Nice to meet you.”

 

Zane had her sandy brown hair braided to her right side. Yui noticed her wearing something that looked like a white lab coat over her uniform, instead of the school jacket. “Marie has told about what happened yesterday. I believe you know Marie.” Zane turned to Marie, “Aren’t you going to introduce us to her?” 

 

“Yui, this is Zane. Zane this is Yui. Zane’s a second year like you, and I’m in the third year.” Marie said. Then she pulled Esme and Azura to her side. “I think you might know one of these two.”

 

Yui’s eye grew large, “You are the transfer student!” Azura waved at her in a princess-like way with a smile, “Hi, what a coincidence that we meet like this again.”

She reached out and took Yui’s hands in hers, “I heard that you are having nightmares. If you want, I can make a charm sp-” Esme suddenly draped her arm around Azura’s neck, “A charm for spooking away bad dreams!” Esme quickly pinched Azura, “She’s interested in, you know, fortune telling, good and bad luck charms. Makes some on her own for fun. I’m Esme, by the way.” 

 

Azura pushed away Esme’s arm and scowled, “It’s not for fun. I have a talent for the magical arts and you should learn to appreciated it!” 

 

Marie and Zane rolled their eyes and looked at each other, “Here we go again.” said Zane in a bored voice. 

 

Marie sighed, “They are the youngest-”

 

“By two and three years younger than you,” interrupted Zane as she wagged her finger, “and seriously, in some countries, they are even allowed to have a car by Esme’s age!” 

 

“I get your point.”Marie grabbed Azura by the collar of her shirt, “Now stop wiggling or you’ll ruin your shirt that you prepared for Yui’s tea party!” 

 

Instantly, Azura stopped fighting and turned to Marie, “I’m sorry leader, I have forgotten my position and obligation to be proper,” and did a curtsy. Esme rolled her eyes, but stopped as well. 

 

Yui found all this quite funny and fascinating. Then she remembered what Marie had said and asked, “How did you know I was going to have a tea party?” 

 

“I didn’t.” replied Marie, “It’s just a way to get Azura to stop acting so wildly. She loves tea parties and to be properly dressed for it, so I used it to my advantage. Turns out I was lucky since I don’t have to make you prepare something you weren’t planning to give us.” 

 

Yui shook her head, “I wouldn’t have minded, really I wouldn’t.” 

Marie smiled in a way thatstrangely made Yui feel sad, “ I know, but ** _I_** would have minded.” 

 

She patted Yui’s head, “Don’t let others take your kindness for your weakness Yui.”

 

Yui suddenly had that strange feeling in her head again. She saw an image in her head. It was her as a little girl crying in the forest behind the church she was raised in. Yui saw another girl. Another older girl approaching her.

 

 

 

 

_“Has the other children from the church say something about your heredity again?”_

 

_She patted Yui’s head and sighed,_

 

_“You should say something Yui, you are who you are and you’re your father’s_

 

_daughter and my relative. It’s the truth,because we’re connected with something_

 

_stronger than blood.”_

 

_The other girl smiled,_

 

_“But you know that well enough, and you know that me and uncle would have done_

 

_something about it if you had told us….”_

 

_The older girl crouched down to look at her in the eye, as she patted her head,_

 

_“Yui, you have a kind heart but don’t let others take your kindness for you_ _weakness.”_

 

 

Yui blinked, and the images were gone from her head. She stood there with an absent minded look on her face. 

“Yui, are you alright?”

The voice of Zane brought her back to her sense.

“I’m sorry, I was having some weird flashback.” Yui apologised.

Azura pushed Zane aside, “A flashback? A reminiscence? You know, there’s a way to make a hazy old memory come back-” 

Marie clasped her hand on Azura’s mouth and gave Yui an apologetic smile,

“Okay, that’s enough of your infatuation with the arts of magic.” Marie looked Azura in the eye, “You do your part and go to your classroom,” and pushed her into the school building along with Esme. “We’ll see you around Yui,” and Marie headed off with Zane.She suddenly spun around and shouted, “Hey girls, make sure to get there in time, with Yui! You’ve got thirty seconds to fetch her!” 

 

Esme and Azura came running back to Yui with amazing speed, and each of them both grabbed one of Yui’s arm. Esme and Azura held up their arms. 

 

“Happy?” yelled Azura in a rather annoyed, but amused voice. 

“Mission accomplished!” cried Esme. 

Zane answered, “Make sure our host doesn’t goes missing or _anaemic_!”

 

Yui was too happy to notice the strange nuance the four girls emitted. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers and this is a very short chapter.Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

 

Reiji Sakamaki always took pride in how he was the one who took care of the household and kept the order among his siblings, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed it. Although it was usually Shu who got direct contact from their father, it was always up to him to do the work, and there was _a lot_ to do ** _._**

The number of fiends that had been attacking for the past couple of months had noticeably decreased. But the most strange fact was that they were also much weaker and seemed…tired. And there was also the mysterious corpse of a fiend that was found in the rose garden.

When he had found the dead body of a fiend in their garden he was appalled and was about to get rid of it, but then he noticed the signs of dissections on its body.

This was enough to get him interested, as so far, he hadn't been able to touch the creature's dead body. It turned out that whenever they approached the corpse to investigate it, it will self-destruct.

Reiji figured that whoever that brought the dead body of the fiend also had something to do with the decreasing number of the fiends, and their conditions.

It was a shame that he couldn't investigate himself instead of sending Ayato, and that he had to delay the inspection the corpse. After all, the mansion was going to have some guests in a very long time. To say the truth, he was looking forward to it.

He just had an inkling that he'd find out something very interesting today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DL is not mine but the OCs and plot is mine. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

 

Ayato wasn't too happy about having to investigate, but he was glad that he was able to do it alone. He didn't get along well as they used to when they were young with Kanato and Laito, and he definitely didn't get along well with the others.

They weren't much help in the field either. Kanato was too hysteric most of the time, Laito was perspective but he wasn't exactly skilled in fighting in emergency. That Subaru was too hot-headed and the eldest one would never lift a finger even if he was forced to come along. Reiji was needed at the house more so he stayed at the Sakamaki manor, and Ayato was rather glad that he did.

Ayato was currently following the track of one of the fiends that he had purposely let go. He wasn't surprised when he found the track leading him to the Path of Tesseract. It just confirmed his suspicion that whoever controlling the fiends could not indeed not be a normal human. It didn't make whatever he was to do any easier, but it make more sense.

To do his job to the fullest, and to keep whoever was aiming Yui, _his_ Yui, away, he went further into the Path. It would be much much better if he could get rid of that person or thing. 'Just to make sure so I don't lose my prey,' he thought.

He kept on following the trail in the Path and stopped when he reached something that seemed like a shrine. The shrine was mixture of the European church and East-Asian temples.

He stayed silently in the shadows of the forest, when he saw the fiend he had let go reach the gates of the shrine. The gates opened and a hooded figure came out. The person stroke the horse-like fiend at the side of its head, and whispered something into its ear. The fiend, then ran away.

Ayato was about to follow the fiend, but something hit him hard in the back of his head. He fell down. Before he lost his consciousness, he saw a girl in red stooping down to him, "You've done enough for now, boy," said the girl. After that, he saw darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DL. Not mine. Ocs and plot. Mine. Enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

 

Esme, Azura and Yui were heading towards the front gate of the school. Yui was looking forward to it and she felt very happy. When they reached the gate Yui was surprised to see that only Zane was there. Zane was leaning against the gate, reading.

Yui felt nervous when she saw the black limo waiting for them. Reiji was standing at next to it, waiting like a butler. He was looking at his watch.

Yui was about to call out for Zane to ask where Marie was when suddenly a group of rebellious looking boys approached Zane. Yui gasped and she noticed Azura and Esme frowning. But what Azura said made Yui feel a bit confused.

"Hey, how come Zane gets to be asked to go out with guys first!" Azura whined, "I'm supposed to be the prettiest one here!"

Yui didn't know what to say. Esme rolled her eyes, "Does that look like she's being asked out?" She pointed where Zane and the boys were. Zane was still wearing the sweet polite smile she always had but when one of the boys took her book away she looked annoyed and angry.

Azura shrugged, "Well, maybe Japanese boys have a different way of asking."

"Um, shouldn't we be helping her?" Yui stuttered. Surprisingly, Esme chuckled at Yui's words and said, "Oh, she can handle this herself a little longer. She doesn't need help yet."

They then all heard a howl of pain which caught everyone's attention, even Reiji, who was starting to get irritated. Esme laughed at the scene that laid five feet away from them. The boy who had taken away Zane's book was crouching in pain. His hands were located at his loins as Zane was picking up her book from the ground and casually brush the dirt off. Azura cringed, "Oh, that's must have hurt." Yui could guess where Zane had kicked.

"Told you she could handle it," said Esme as she nudged Yui in a friendly manner.

Esme continued laughing, "Zane may be the least athletic one of us, but she can defend herself from ordinary boys no problem."

The boys now looked a little nervous. But one of the boys still had the guts to yell at Zane and called her a "bitch." He reached for her shirt collar and raised his fist. Yui screamed and Esme and Azura both had a furious look and terrified look on their face. Reiji's eyes had narrowed, and the door of the limo opened.

Yui shut her eyes closed because she couldn't bare to see what might happen to Zane. She prepared herself to hear Zane's scream….but it didn't happen. Instead, she heard the grunts and yelps of the boys.

"Now, that will teach you to treat us girls with more respect." It was Marie's voice.

Yui opened her eyes and saw Marie standing in the middle of fallen boys. She was holding something that looked like some sort of red metal…..gun?! One of the boys stood up and staggered towards Marie. He had his fist raised.

Marie held up her 'gun' "Want some more?" she said in a joking voice. Zane went to Marie and shook her head, "Come on Marie, he's not worth it."

Marie dropped her playful tone. She now had a serious and stoic look on her face, "Oh, nobody gets aways with trying to molest any of my people." Her grey eyes looked as though it could shoot lighting bolts like thunder clouds.

Everyone was holding their breath. Even Laito, who was half out of the limo had stopped moving and was watching the scene. His mouth was slightly opened with awe. Azura broke the terrifying silence, "Marie~!" she cried as she jumped on her from behind. Azura gave her a bear hug. "Where were you? I was starting to get worried that you'd never come."

Marie pushed Azura away and tried to catch her breath from Azura's bear hug.

"I had something to do," she said as she inhaled deeply. Then she pinched Azura playfully on her arm, "You almost suffocated me there."

Azura pouted, "You almost electrocuted that guy with just the look in your eyes!"

Esme walked toward them with Yui and said, "I don't have a problem with that."

Yui eyed Marie's 'gun.' Marie noticed Yui looking uneasy.

"I'm really not going to shoot anyone, sorry if this makes you nervous," Marie apologised and glanced at the boys "Sorry about that commotion. I am quite protective of them, you see."

"Which makes her the best leader-," Azura stopped when Zane slapped her on her back. Esme gave Azura a hard look that said, 'Seriously, can't you keep your mouth shut?'.

"Ehh~, our little bitch's friends are quite amazing," said Laito as he walked over to the girls. He tipped his hat and gave them a flirtatious look, "It seems like I just lost my chance to the knight in shining armour."

"Language!" Hissed Esme and gave him a scornful look.

Marie gave him a mock curtsy. "Your chivalry has been accepted, o' mighty knight."

Laito gave her an amused smile. "Now, if you would lead us to your castle?" said Marie with a smirk.

Laito gestured to the limo, "The carriage is ready ladies."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One the way to the vampire's lair.....Beware(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diabolik Lovers doesn't belong to me, but the OCs and the story are mine.

**Chapter 12**

 

They were all in the limo heading toward the Sakamaki mansion. Yui thought that it was strange how the limo that usually was full when carrying the six of them, could carry four more people, even if Ayato was gone.

It seemed like Yui wasn't the only one who was curious. Azura took a look at the inside of the limo and said, "By any chance this is a different limo?"

Shu was listening to music and Kanato was talking to Teddy, but Reiji, Laito, and Subaru all looked at her. Subaru scowled but Reiji and Laito just gave her look of mild surprise. Azura shrugged, "I just thought that it would be impossible to have fit four extra girls into your usual limo. It always seemed full with the six of you in it already."

Subaru decided to ignore her but Reiji and Laito just looked at her. Yui starting to get nervous, but Azura wasn't. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to," she said. "It was only an attempt to start a conversation anyway, I wasn't really curious."

"By the way Ruby," said Zane, "Where were you after school?" Marie gave them an apologetic smile, "Was I that late?" she asked.

"Not really," said Esme, " You were only 4 minutes 27 seconds late, but we were worried." Laito chuckled at Esme's answer. Marie sighed as she scratched her neck, "A dog was about to jump into an incineration plant, it was a feisty one and I had some trouble with trying to shoo it away." Her stomach made a rumbling sound.

"All the work has made me hungry," she groaned. Yui couldn't help but giggle.

"Are we there yet?" asked Marie to the Sakamaki brothers.

Laito was trying to suppress his laughter and Reiji cleared his throat. Kanato looked at Marie with disdain, "You…you are supposed to be embarrassed…." Esme, Zane, and Azura all looked at him with annoyance, but just Marie laughed,

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Shu opened his eyes and glanced at her.

"Hey, is that it?" cried Azura. They were approaching a huge mansion.

Esme nodded without looking, "That's it."

Azura gave Esme a look, "How did you know that?"

Esme shrugged, "It's a guess."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DL is not mine, but the OCs and the story are. Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

 

Ayato opened his eyes. He tried to stand up but couldn't. The pain of the hit was still there, and it hurt a **_lot_**. 'Who was that wench anyway?' thought Ayato, 'How can I, a vampire, still feel the pain this much? Was it even a girl? '

He tried to look around to see where he was. It only made his pain worse.

"Shit!" he cursed out loud.

….

The Sakamaki brothers, Yui and the four girls got off the limo. Azura stared in awe at the mansion, "I'm impressed," she said. "What do you expect from the sons of Tougo Sakamaki?" said Zane. Esme and Marie kept quiet.

Reiji pushed his glasses and said, " Please wait for a little longer. We'll prepare the dinner and tea soon."

Marie groaned, "You guys are trying to kill us, aren't you?"

Reiji's eyes flashed as he just smirked to himself.

Suddenly, they all heard a voice. "Shit!"

Yui froze, "Was that… Ayato?"

Laito placed his hand on the side of his hat, "Hm, that did sound like him."

Kanato hugged Teddy tightly.

"He's early," grunted Subaru.

Laito walked over to where the sound came from. Zane followed him.

"Get me up! And who the hell is this human?" cried Ayato.

Zane turned over to the others, "It's him alright."

Laito glanced at Zane with suspicion.

Zane ignored this and feigned ignorance, "A human, did he say?"

"Can we get inside?" said Marie, "It going to rain."

…..

It did rain, and everyone got wet. Well, everyone except for Reiji and Subaru. Shu was too lazy to walk all the way back to the mansion, and Yui tried to convince him to move, but then Kanato became hysteric about how it was Yui's fault how they got delayed and refused to get in. Esme had a hard time suppressing her desire to smack him in the head and stab him with a silver dagger. Subaru quietly went inside alone and Reiji went in soon after. Laito got wet and muddy while carrying Ayato.

The four girls, who were trying to help Yui, ended up getting wet as well.

Yui, Marie, and Zane tried to calm down Kanato with the sweets Zane had carried with her, while Azura, Esme, and Ruby carried Shu all the way in.

After Azura, Esme and Ruby brought Shu inside, they tossed him on the nearest couch. Azura complained how her hair was ruined. Marie and Esme ran back outside to help Zane and Yui.

Kanato still wouldn't budge. Yui was getting nervous and Zane was getting impatient by his spoiled behaviour. Zane was glad that her school bag was waterproof. She hated to get her notes wet.

"He's not budging yet?" cried Marie as she came to them. Zane looked like she would cry, "Do something, Marie!"

Kanato was holding Teddy tightly and kept on mumbling something but wouldn't talk back to them or even look them in the eye. His current state reminded Marie a bit of when she first met Esme, Azura, and Zane.

She sighed, "Why do I always get involved with troubled **_children_**?"

Marie stooped down to Kanato's eye level. Kanato refused to look at her.

"You three, get inside. Make them prepare something warm, okay?" said Marie to the others. Yui tried to protest but Esme grabbed her by the arm and walked away. "Call us if you need help, okay?" said Zane before she followed Yui and Esme.

With Yui gone, Kanato seemed rather nervous and annoyed. "I'm going to punish her later!" he whispered under his breath.

"What's that?" said Marie. She had heard clearly what he had just said but pretended to not. Kanato glared at Ruby. "It's none of your business, filthy human!" he cried.

Marie smirked, "Whoa, that's offensive." Then she groaned, "You know, I _have_ a _very_ convenient way to take you inside, but I'd rather not use it," she looked at Kanato. Her eyes seemed much older and dangerous in the rain.

"There's no way a mere woman like you can- " he didn't get to finish. Marie had hit him hard in his jaw. He lost his balance and fell down. "You just had to be so unreasonable," muttered Marie as she rolled her eyes.

"Looks like it worked, **_child_** ," said Ruby as she threw him over her shoulder. "Aren't you light?" she said with a chuckle. "Your brothers owe us big time."

….

Yui and the other girls were standing by the door with towels.

"What do you think is going to happen to Kanato?" said Azura as she toyed with one of the towels.

The girls were all still wet. Yui insisted on them drying first but they all stated firmly that they will wait for their 'leader.' This made the vampires puzzled, but they said nothing more.

"I apologise,"said Reiji, "for all the inconvenience you have gone through."

Esme gave him a cold look. If looks could kill, Esme would have killed the five brothers more than a dozen times already, "If you are sorry, go and do something about that hysteric brother of yours! What a spoiled blood-sucker, ow!" Zane had pinched her on her elbow.

"Is it possible to prepare something warm to drink before we do, whatever you have planned for us?" asked Zane politely.

Reiji became rather curious when Esme had said 'blood-sucker,' but decided to leave it for later. "Of course," he said.

The door flung open and Marie walked in with Kanato on her right shoulder. She was also carrying Teddy.

Esme, Zane, and Azura ran to her, all carrying a towel. Marie held up her hand to stop them. She walked towards Reiji and shoved Kanato into his arms. Reiji seemed slightly stunned. "He's your brother isn't he? At least one of you should have come for him," she said. Her tone was like that of an older sister, or a mother.

She took the towels from the girls and looked at Reiji, "That was _some_ welcoming event for your guests, " said Marie, as she squeezed the water from her ponytail.

She looked at others and sighed, "We need a shower."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diabolik Lovers belongs to Rejet; I only own the OCs and story/plot.

**Chapter 14**

 

The Sakamaki brothers were all gathered up in Reiji's room to prevent their 'guests' from overhearing. Ayato stood standing against the bookshelf with an icepack against his head. Laito sat astride, perched on the arm of the sofa, while Shu was 'sleeping' on it. Subaru stood quietly in a corner with a annoyed look. Kanato was laid down on Reiji's bed, as he still couldn't stand up.

Reiji gave a look of disdain towards Shu and scowled slightly. He was thinking that good for nothing brother of his was irresponsible and spineless as always. He pushed back his hair that was in his eye.

"Things have gone in a rather unexpected way," he said to nobody in particular.

He paced up and down in his room. Reiji was keeping a cool facade, but he was a little worried about what happened today. It just seemed….strange.

Ayato was found in the garden unable to move freely. Ayato was ** _still_** complaining that he was having trouble moving his neck. That should not be happening. Who could do such a thing to 'them'-the vampires? They were pureblood vampires to be exact, so they were **_supposed_** to be unaffected by most weapons and heal in a short time, even if they were wounded somehow. But Ayato was the proof that something out there **_was_** powerful enough to make him unconscious with one blow, and still make him feel the pain.

'What is this thing?' thought Reiji. He was frustrated that there was something he didn't know. Having his brothers with him, made it even more irritating. Laito smirked at him with an amused smile. " So, it's something even Reiji can't figure out." It was a statement, not a question. Reiji felt his blood boil, but still kept an apathetic face. He did give Laito a glare, though.

Laito shrugged it off with with his signature amused smile. "You know, we should be attending to the ladies," he said with a grin, "Their days were ruined by us, after all."

Subaru scowled, "What a bother. Why did those whores have to come anyway?"

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Laito wagged his finger at him. Subaru's frown deepened. Laito laughed at him. Subaru was the easiest to make fun of, and his reactions was the most amusing for Laito. He turned to look at Kanato. "When do you think Kanato will wake up?"

"I am not asleep!" Kanato cried out. He tried to get up, but fell back. He looked like he could kill and his eyes were tearing up due to the frustration.

"I am going to kill that woman!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where's Teddy?"

Ayato tossed the bear doll at him. "There! Now shut the fuck off!" He then winced because if the pain again. Reiji narrowed his eyes at Ayato's reactions.

"Ayato, do you remember anything about your attacker?"

"You just had to bring it up to humiliate me, right?" He smirked.

"Honestly, I didn't get to see much of her. She attacked from behind and I never noticed that anyone was near. She was good."

"She?" Laito raised his eyebrow, "It was a girl?" He laughed.

"You're lucky that I can't move now, or you might as well have been dead," Ayato growled. Laito raised both his hands in surrender, but he still had a smile plastered on his face.

"Are you sure that the attacker was a girl?" Reiji asked.

"Yeah," Ayato said, "I can tell the difference between a girl and a guy. I'm not stupid!"

Reiji's eyebrows furrowed. Could it be a coincidence that Ayato and Kanato were both unable to move freely because of the pain, that should have disappeared? Was it a coincidence that Ayato's attacker and the person who brought Kanato in, were both girls? Was it a coincidence that they were both ridiculously strong? Could it be….

Shu opened his eyes. "Those girls were a bit suspicious, being able to knock out Kanato like that."

'That confirms it,' thought Reiji. Their 'guest' were the number one suspect in this.

Their guests were going to have the best meal ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DL belongs to Rejet, but the OCs and the story/plot belongs to me. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

 

The girls had all gathered in Yui's room. Yui had left to bring them some tea. The others had all taken turns showering, and had changed into some of Yui's clothes. Their uniforms were taken away for cleaning. Zane still had here white 'lab coat,' which was not wet.

After Zane had finished casting a sound-proof spell and Azura had frozen the locks, so that nobody could hear them from the outside or come in, they began to talk freely.

"You think they took the bait?" Esme asked Ruby.

Marie had knocked Kanato out for the vampire brothers to see on purpose so that they _will_ suspect that she was Ayato's attacker. She had also left Ayato at their rose garden before school had ended. Ayato and Kanato together would provide the necessary hints, and as the girls were in their territory, the vampires would try to make a move on them.

"They would have caught the hints," said Marie as she brushed her hair. "Unless they suddenly think that this all seems a little too easy, they will try to use the situation to their advantage."

Zane reached into her bag and brought out four cylinders, each filled with some transparent liquids. "This will keep us from getting poisoned from most drugs and potions," she said as she handed them each a vile. Esme gave her a look of surprise, "Why didn't you make this before? It would have made our previous works much easier!"

Zane frowned, "You'll find the reason when you drink it."

Azura wrinkled her nose, "This is only half-full!"

"This thing is a _very_ strong potion. Even this much will take a month to wear off,"

Zane explained to her. "Now drink up!"

They opened the seal and drank the potion. It tasted like plain water, but it was like drinking a bucket full of ice. They all felt chilly in the inside.

"Are we supposed to be _this_ cold?" Esme asked Zane as she rubbed her hands together. Zane nodded as she tightened her thin coat. "This is precisely the reason why I don't make this potion more often."

Marie cuddled herself and Azura huddled close to her for some heat.

"Is this going to continue for a week?" Azura said through her chattering teeth.

Marie patted her shoulder, "The coldness will wear off soon, don't worry."

"This is worse than being frozen alive in the ice wizard's dungeon," said Esme.

They heard a knock, and Yui came in with a tray of what looked like herbal tea.

She had brought some cookies to eat with it. Azura squealed in delight as she reached for the tray. She grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite.

"Ah, chocolate chip!" Azura cried as she kept on chewing. Yui handed the others each a cup of tea with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that," she said, "it's just that we've never really had guests here, and things got a bit…overboard for us."

Esme's face was stoic but she didn't seem guarded as when she was with the Sakamaki brothers. "It's fine," Esme told her as she sipped her tea, "we've never been guests ourselves anyway."

Yui looked uneasy. She was nervous. She didn't know what the Sakamaki brothers would do now. It never was good when they took the interest in anything. She felt like she should have canceled their promise to hang out.

Marie caught her nervous look. Well, she felt her 'aura,' to be exact.

"Hey, Yui," Marie called out to her. She purposely made a whining face, "I'm starving! I think I am about to die!"

Yui smiled a little at Marie's childishness. "I think Reiji is preparing something to eat right now." Yui stopped to think for a moment. The thought of Reiji cooking for an 'outsider' seemed unnatural. The snobbish vampire, cooking for her might-be-friends. Her, Yui Komori, their food. Yui knew just too well that she was just a food supply for them. To feed their 'food's' friends, just sounded like they were preparing to make them the other girls their livestocks as well.

"So, that butler is cooking?" Azura's voice brought her back from her thoughts. Azura gave a haughty look, "I am quite a gourmet, it will be hard to please my appetite." She dramatically examined her fingernails, "I doubt a life-sucker like him will know to please a human being's tastebuds."

Yui gave Azura a puzzled look. "Life-suckers…?" Marie and Zane sighed and rolled their eyes respectively, and Esme glared daggers at Azura, but Azura didn't notice.

"Well, they did kind of sucked our life out!" Azura huffed, "I mean, we had to run into the rain, get that hysteric teddy-bear guy, get ourselves drenched, and my hair is totally ruined! This is just as bad as having our life sucked out!"

"That's enough Azura," said Marie. " you're stressing her." Then she scratched her neck, "But you know, this was all tiring. Especially the bear-boy."

"Just tell them to get the food ready would you, girl!" cried Esme in exasperation.

Yui was surprised at Esme's sudden exclamation, but she thought that Esme's reaction was probably normal and Yui didn't blame her for a lot of reasons.

Yui gave Esme another apologetic look, "I can't really order them around, but I'll do my best," and she went out.

Zane gave Esme a look, "Not so polite was it?" Marie didn't seem pleased either. Esme slightly winced at Marie's stare but stood firm.

"She is weak," she said, "And she is _too_ fond of those vampires."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DL is Rejets, but the OCs and plot of the story are mine. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

 

Yui brought back the tea-tray to the kitchen where Reiji was cooking. Yui could never imagine Reiji cooking for somebody voluntarily. Even the time when Reiji had given Carbonara to her, he had not intentionally made it for Yui. She felt strange in her heart.

"Did you give them their tea?" Reiji asked without looking at her.

"Yes.," Yui said as she laid down the tray on the kitchen table. Reiji stopped stirring the soup, and gave Yui an amused look, "You are calm despite what happened?"

Yui gave him a puzzled look, "What has happened, exactly?" Reiji looked at her for a moment, and soon, the amusement was long gone, "They did drink the tea, correct?" Yui nodded, still confused. Then a thought hit her, "Reiji, you didn't?!"

Reiji smirked, "What did I do?" Yui looked at him with horror, "You didn't poison them, did you?" He ignored her question and continued to stir the soup, but to Yui, his silence was enough for an answer.

"Tell them dinner is going to be ready soon." Then he added, "And don't try to do anything foolish. It will only end up worse for your friends."

Yui walked out of the kitchen. She was trembling badly. If the tea was poisoned, there was a good chance that tonight's food was going to be poisoned as well.

But what could she do? She was but a mere 'food' in this place.

Laito was watching Yui from afar. "Do humans naturally care for each other?"

Laito couldn't quite understand how Yui could care for them despite only knowing them for a couple of days. He himself hardly cared for any of his brothers, except maybe Ayato and Kanato. Laito never took his eyes off from Yui as she headed back to her room. He smiled, "But it's the little bitch we're talking about. She _is_ different after all."

Yui reached the floor where her room was, but she was suddenly yanked by her wrist. "Ow!" she cried. It was Ayato, no surprise there.

"Breastless, I'm thirsty!" He growled. Yui tried to push him away, "We have guests today!" she hissed, "What if they find out?"

Ayato scowled, "We'll kill them." Yui gave him an incredulous look mixed with exhaustion. "And risk being suspected of kidnapping? The whole school knows that they were invited. It was a news of the year."

"Whatever," he huffed and pushed away her shirt collar. Yui gave him a pleading look, but he ignored it. He was annoyed that she was spending more time with the human girls, even after his return. He sank his fangs into her shoulder. Yui winced in pain. She tried to keep her voice down so the other girls wouldn't hear. Unfortunate for them, the girls could hear it, loud and clear.

Marie had her ears planted on the keyhole. "Do you think we should interrupt?"

"And risk the entire plan going haywire?" Zane replied, "We'll just have to wait until dinner-time." Both she and Esme had creases on their foreheads.

Azura was rather nonchalant about it, "Relax, will you? The plan is so far going well, and they will definitely take the bait."

Marie smirked, "You mean, we will _make_ them take the bait."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers and really short chapter ahead of you.

**Chapter 17**

 

While Reiji was preparing the food _and_ the poison, Laito was in the rose garden gathering some flowers for their 'guests.' It has been a long time since they had visitors at their residences. Sure, they had occasional visits from their _dear uncle_ and _caring father,_ but they weren't really guests.

Laito admired the rose garden very much. It was a beautiful place full of sins, and he _loved_ sins. It was the place where their _lovely mother_ had most of her affairs with her secret lovers. It was the place where he and his brothers witnessed Cordelia having an affair with Richter. It was also the very place where she had her last moments.

Laito smirked at the memory. "You were one hell of a mother, Cordelia."

He had gathered more than enough red roses for 4 bouquets but was still looking for something in the garden. Red roses were beautiful, but Laito though something was missing for this particular occasion. He wanted to find something that will highlight the excitement and enticement he was feeling.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DL is not mine, but this story and OCs are mine. Enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

 

"It took you long enough," growled Esme at Reiji. Reiji gave Esme what looked like an apologetic smile, but everyone in the room could see the cold and irritated look in his eyes. Yui cringed at the vibe Reiji emitted. He was being more cautious than usual, but there was the vibe. He continued to set the table and place a small vase in front of each of the girls, and then went to the kitchen.

Marie pinched Esme's cheeks playfully, "There, there little birdie. Your food is coming." Esme swapped Marie's hand away but chuckled along with the other girls.

Kanato looked at them with his signature haunting empty eyes, now filled with contempt and scorn. " How ugly."

"You have some weird standards for manners or beauty for that matter," scoffed Azura. She gave Kanato her version of contempt and scorn. Her usually playful blue eyes were burning like blue flames.

"Woman should be refined and adorned to perfection to be beautiful," Kanato said, in a grumpy voice. "Of course, none of you would know."

Azura slammed her fist on the table, making everyone surprised, even her team, "We know much more than you'd expect, _little brat_! We know more about being proper and polite, to be _real aristocrats_ than you'll ever know!"

Azura was annoyed as hell, and she went on. Marie didn't even stop her.

"And how dare you demean _us_ by comparing us with _you_? Beauty and being prim and proper - do you really think that just comes from living in a fancy house in luxury?

Do you really think that a lady's beauty and value comes from being a perfect _doll_?"

Kanato and his brothers were all speechless. So far, they haven't expected the dumb blonde girl, Azura to get angry like this. They'd expected that from Esme,

but not Azura, as she always seemed playful and childish party-girl. And they were not used to be talked this way by anyone.

"Awk~ward….," said Marie as she took a sip of her water. But she had a smile lingering at the corners of her lips and her grey eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Now, Azura, not here not now," she told Azura. Her voice didn't hold any scorn, though. Shu opened his eyes and found Marie giving Azura a warm motherly smile.

Azura in return….was also smiling at Marie with a look that said, "Did I do okay?"

It reminded Shu of a puppy.

"Looks like I'm here just in time!"

Laito came in with five bouquets in his arms, "What did I miss?"

* * *

 **The storm is growing...will it die down soon? Nobody knows.** **Life is full of mysteries, after all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is personally my favourite chapter so far. There's some symbolism used here and I like to use symbolism. I like to put meanings into everything. It often makes writing stories difficult for me because I fuss over even the simplest of the names. Why don't you folks try to find out what symbolisms are used in this chapter? It may be fun ^^.
> 
> As always, Diabolik Lovers belongs to Rejet, not me. However, this story and the OCs are mine! Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

 

While everyone was enjoying the food, Yui looked the small bouquet of roses in front of her. Hers consisted of pink and red roses. Yui would have felt giddy if she had received such a gift from a normal boy, but not from the Sakamaki brothers, especially not Laito. The furious look Ayato gave both her and the bouquet didn't make anything better.

Marie gave Laito an amused look, "You're artistic," she said as she inspected the bouquets with a faint smile.

"Aw, you flatter me," he tipped his hat as a courtesy.

"Lily-of-the-valley and violets, not a usual thing a man will give to a lady," Marie gestured towards Esme's bouquet. "There not exactly, a _romantic_ flower, if you know what I'm saying."

Laito raised his eyebrows, and shrugs, "Though it suited her, that's all."

Marie took a bite of her steak, "This is delicious! You really are a good cook,Reiji-san." Reiji gave her a curt nod.

Zane took a bite of her steak as well, but her eyebrows furrowed. Reiji looked at her. Zane waved her hand apologetically, "I'm not a big fan of meat and wine together, that's all."

Reiji looked raised an eyebrow as he tasted the sauce.

"The sauce is delicious, don't get me wrong!" said Zane

Azura laughed, "How is that you're still not used to wine? Lady Eleanor -,"

"My grandmother knows well that I'm not so fond of the taste or the smell of wine. You would if your parents were killed in a wine cellar," said Zane as she took another bite. Esme glared at Azura, who this time looked guilty.

The five vampires all looked at Zane with a slightly surprised look in silence.

"As I was saying," Marie interrupted the awkward silence, " they aren't exactly romantic flowers, not like those roses you gave to Yui."

"Those aren't either," Marie pointed at Azura and Zane's bunch of flowers respectively. "Buttercups with white roses, and Daffodils with yellow roses." She chuckled, "What's with all the yellow? Need a bit of sunshine in your life?"

"Maybe I could use a bit of sunshine," Laito said as he leaned towards Marie, "Care to be my ray of sunshine?"

Yui cringed at how his voice sounded. Out of fear, and though she didn't want to admit it, arousal. She always had that with Laito. He just had a way to seduce people.

Ayato noticed this and scowled. He wanted nothing more than to jump at Yui and mark her as his right there, right now, so everyone could see. But Reiji gave him a look that told him, "Sit down, or you and that wench of yours will pay!"

And Ayato knew that he couldn't do anything _vampire-y_ in front of outsiders.

Marie laughed heartily, " No, no. I have enough children to take care of. And- "

She reached for her own bouquet and pulled out a single black rose, which was buried deep within, out of the bunch of purple irises.

Marie smirked, "- I think this answers your own question." The four brothers all looked at Laito with shock and annoyance. Laito, on the other hand, had his eyes fixed on Marie. The flirtatious attitude was long gone, and the look in his eyes now were intense with fascination, but he still had a smile on his face.

"Look at that! You even have a surprise in it for us," Marie smiled, "How **_lovely_**."

With her last words, the four bouquets all exploded.

* * *

**BOOM!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers yadda yadda etc.....but don't steal people's ideas people! With that in mind, enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

 

Yui couldn’t stop herself from screaming. She couldn’t believe what just happened . She couldn’t see anything because of all the smoke. She couldn’t breathe properly because of the gas. When she started to have trouble moving around while trying to find the dining room door, she realized that the gas was poisonous. 

‘Of course, it is!’ thought Yui. How could she be so stupid? There was no way that the Sakamaki brothers had prepared a nice hot meal and pretty flowers just to be nice to ‘food.’  Yui felt tears gathering in her eyes, “It’s all my fault,” she whispered to herself.

“There you are!”

Yui heard a voice nearby, but couldn’t tell who exactly. She was feeling sleepy. Probably the effect of the gas Laito had planted in the flowers.

“I need to find them,” she said to herself, “I need to get them out of here before it’s too late.” But poor Yui could no longer move, and couldn’t think clearly. She soon fell asleep. The last thing she remembered seeing was a pair of mismatched eyes.

 

One grey, and one….amber.

* * *

That was short......LOL 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers etc~ you know what I want to say, right?

**Chapter 21**

Subaru was annoyed. That weak human just had to bring her ‘friends’ to their mansion, which is a vampire’s lair for God’s sake! He groaned at the irony.

Subaru never thought that Yui was the brightest girl, but now he was convinced that she was pretty stupid. There was no way that Reiji was going to let them go in one piece. Not when there were so many things suspicious about those girls.

So, Reiji prepared everything to trap them. He mixed a bit of the paralysis potion in the herbal tea for the girls. When it _surprisingly_ didn’t work, much to Reiji’s humiliation, Reiji used plan B; poison the food, no doubt.

That Reiji was _smart_ , but once you got the hang of it, the pattern of his actions were quite obvious. Laito wasn’t.

Nobody would have thought to have planted a word recognizing bomb in a bouquet.

Nobody except Laito. 

Apparently, the gas only worked on humans, because he felt fine while Yui coughed and staggered all the way towards the door.

He thought of helping her but decided not to. He didn’t want to get into a fight with Ayato. Not that he was afraid to lose. Thought he was the youngest, he wasn’t the weakest, but it certainly would get annoying if he got in a fight with that self-absorbed brother of his.

He assumed that Ayato or anybody else would have taken care of Yui, and got her somewhere ‘safe.’ Somewhere she wouldn’t be able to hear the screams of her so-called friends. Somewhere where she wouldn’t be able to see them be covered in blood. So, he just when back to his room.

But his assumptions proved itself to be wrong when he heard Ayato’s cry of fury.

“Breast-less, WHERE ARE YOU?!” 

 

Then there was Kanato throwing a tantrum, and Reiji trying to get things under control with no success. Subaru groaned and punched the wall.

* * *

 

This was pretty much a filler to give Subaru some more "page-time."

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 

Yui was with the four girls.

All safe and sound and Yui couldn't believe it.

She tried to get up from her bed, but couldn't move a muscle.

"Stay still. The poison will take at least 2 hours to wear off," said Zane.

"Just enough time to discuss what to do with us, if we had been affected that is, "said Esme as she polished her hairpin as she helped Zane with her potion.

Marie stooped over to Yui and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. We're not here to hurt you, or the vampires for that matter."

Azura gave her a puzzled look, "We aren't?"

"Not exactly, no," said Marie. "If they become a hindrance to our mission, we may harm them, but if not, we'll let them be."

"I think they have done enough damage for us to slay them," said Esme in a grumpy voice. "I mean, come on! They have taken in sacrificial brides for centuries, and they feed off on other humans on some occasions for fun!"

"Compared to the other 'rogues' we've slain so far, they have done nothing, Esme," Zane chided as she worked on her potion. "These vampires are actually quite well-behaved."

Esme's eyes blazed with anger, "Oh~? So, are you saying that it's okay for them to take innocent women as a peace-offering, and feed on them and make them into wax dolls in the end when she dies of blood loss?!"

Zane looked up from her book with a tired look, "No, but you should blame both sides of the party here, the vampires and this church that has sent the women so far. This is a two-way act, Esme. If the other side had refused firmly and decided to fight back, this wouldn't have been happening for so long. This church, is a group of vampire hunters, after all."

Esme opened her mouth once again, but couldn't think of a smart thing to say.

"Now, now. You're stressed. Calm down. Take a deep breath and let it go. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale," Marie said this and performed some exaggerated movements of breathing and Esme couldn't help but laugh.

"This knife is no good! We won't be able to cut the wolfsbane roots!" Azura whined with worry.

Esme morphed her silver hairpin into a small dagger. She tossed to Azura.

"That's because you brought the butter knife, you dumb-dumb," Esme sniggered.

Azura scoffed as she chomped the roots, "Well, I was the only one to even bring a knife, just in case! And I'd like to see you being able to see the difference in a butter knife and a bread knife!"

Esme snorted, "Hello~? I'm the weapon expert here. I create weapons."

"Quiet now, you two!" snapped Marie, "Zane needs those roots now, Azura."

Azura handed Zane the roots and Marie then ordered her to check if the lock were still frozen. Esme morphed the dagger back to her hairpin.

 

……………

 

Meanwhile, at Reiji's room, the Sakamaki brothers were having a fit. Reiji was scolding Laito for doing something that wasn't in the plan, and Ayato was punching Reiji's pillow instead of the wall. Kanato was talking to Teddy, while Shu just laid sprawled on the floor with his earphones on.

Subaru suddenly slammed his fist on the wall, making a loud sound, and a large crack on the wall. Everyone looked at him.

Reiji's eyes narrowed, "Did you just - "

"Don't bring that up, four-eyes. Like you would have come to your senses if your stuff wasn't harmed," scowled Subaru.

Laito clapped his hands, "Oh, our baby brother has finally used his brain! I'm so proud and happy!"

Subaru raised his fist towards Laito to punch him but was this time stopped by Reiji. "Enough. We need to figure out what's happened to Yui," Reiji said as he pushed his glasses into place.

Laito smirked, "And I supposed you know what to do?"

"I have more idea than you do, at least," Reiji said as he narrowed his eyes at Laito.

He then walked towards his bookshelf and pulled out a book. He ran through the pages then stopped midway through the book. "Here it is."

Ayato growled, "This better be good."

"It's better than you destroying everything that has that human's scent on," Reiji snapped as he brought out a small vial of red liquid. "Now all of you, get out. I need to concentrate on performing this spell."

 

…………..

 

Zane flinched as she poured the potion into a tin cup. Marie's eyes narrowed towards the door.

Azura looked puzzled, "What's going on?"

"They're doing a tracking spell. A blood tracking spell to be precise," Marie replied instead of Zane who was helping Yui drink the potion.

"So typical of them blood-suckers," Esme rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Good thing the potion was finished just in time. Now we can only hope the hiding spell and the ice magic will last until Yui feels better."

"No worries! These ice crystals are stronger than steal!" said Azura with pride.

"I'm sure you used your best magic," said Marie as she looked at her 'gun', "I just wish that I had upgraded my weapon so I could have experimented on my new gadgets.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll just stop the disclaimers for a while....it's getting annoying and I'm posting like 10 chapters today.

**Chapter 23**

 

Reiji had never felt so frustrated like this. He had never felt like this ever since the day he had killed his own mother.

The glyph was drawn to perfection and the blood of Yui should have reacted to it as soon as it touched the glyph and shown the location where she was. He knew that there was nothing wrong with what he had done, so that left only one conclusion.

"These guests of ours have some interesting trick hide in their sleeves," he muttered as he tried to suppress the hysterical laughter. He never imagined that the human girls would capable of magic, out of all the things.

He had expected them to be vampire hunters when he saw how strong that Marie girl was, and how they didn't seem affected by the poisons in the food, but now that he knew that at least one of them were capable of magic, he knew it wasn't possible.

Vampire hunters were highly trained humans with the 'divine' protection of their so-called God, but they couldn't do magic. Magic was actually strictly forbidden among the vampire hunters as magic or witchcraft, was considered a taboo against God.

The hunters were also very secretive and proud, so it's wasn't possible that they would have asked help from an outsider. No, they would have never allowed an outsider, especially a magician to help them on their missions. This was a doing of another society that was against them, and he hated to admit it, they were skilled.

'But is there such a thing?' Reiji wondered. There have been plenty of occult societies throughout history, but none of them were skilled or powerful enough to fend off a pureblood vampire at magic, or anything much. Some occasions when there were magicians who were powerful enough, they were either killed by those who were blinded by jealousy, or those who were very devoted to 'God.' Humans…

Furthermore, their father had never mentioned of such a group of people. So did that mean that even the Karlheinz didn't know of these people? Was that even possible? That person had lived for at least two millenniums, and Reiji knew for a fact that Demon Lord knew many things and had always considered knowing the greatest weapon.

The sudden glow of the glyph brought him back from his thoughts. It showed an image of where Yui was, and the location drove him mad.

 

"What the f****?!" The prim and proper Reiji had cursed, using a swear word…..

 

…And he didn't even notice.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

They were in Yui's room. They were still in the mansion.

"The spells worn out," said Zane as she helped Yui up. The potion had worked well, and Yui could now move and talk. But Yui felt like her limbs were like rusted metal, and found it difficult to move.

Zane gave Yui a reassuring smile, "It's just a temporary side effect of the gas you inhaled, nothing dangerous is going to happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" cried Esme as he pointed to the door. They could hear footsteps and the irritated grumblings of the vampires. Azura flopped down on Yui's bed, "Oh rats, I don't have my rapier with me."

"Yes you do," said Marie as she pulled out Azura rapier from her school backpack and toss it towards her. Azura looked baffled. "How did you…..?"

"You've known me for most of your life, been working with me for 5 years now, and yet you're still surprised at what I can do?" Marie chuckled. Azura smiled, " I can't believe that I'm saying this again- What can't you do?"

Marie laughed as she tossed Zane her shield, "I can do almost anything to a certain level, minus singing, though!" The door started to rattle, and the ice crystals that had kept the locks strong started to fall apart. "Brace yourselves, and Zane, you stick around Yui," said Marie casually as she loaded her 'gun.'

Zane nodded and stepped closer to Yui, "Just stay close to me, alright?"

Yui nodded but looked scared, "What's going on?"

The door finally fell down, and the five girls now faced six vampires. One angry(Ayato), one frustrated(Reiji), two irritated(Shu, Subaru), one amused(Laito), and one crying for sweets(Kanato).

 

"War," Esme snickered.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 

“GET AWAY FROM WHAT’S MINE!” shouted Ayato as he charged towards Zane.He never got close to them, however, because of Azura.With a graceful move, she skilfully sliced Ayato’s left shin, which was exposed as he was wearing his school uniform. Ayato stumbled and fell to the floor. Azura tapped the areas where Ayato had landed, and immediately ice crystals started to grow and bounded him to the floor. She then pointed her rapier at the others threateningly. 

Yui gasped at the amount of blood Ayato had spilled. Azura’s movement was light, but the cut was deeper than it looked. Blood smeared through the carpet, and she couldn’t help but say, “Don’t hurt him!” Azura gave Yui a weird look.

With Azura distracted, Subaru tried to knock her out.

Esme rolled her eyes, “What did I tell you about her being fond of them?”

With effortless movements, Esme tossed the silver daggers she had conjured and pinned Subaru to the wall. Subaru scowled at her but cried in pain when he touched the daggers to remove them. 

“ENOUGH!” shouted Reiji. “This is our house, our territory, and what you doing here is unacceptable! Stop this at once, or you will suffer the consequences!”

Esme sneered, “Yeah, right! And let you suck our blood and let that creep over there turn us into wax dolls when we die? Not a chance Dracula!” 

Kanato turned his gaze towards Esme and smiled eerily, “Reiji, let me have that one  when we’re done. I think I’ll find it pleasurable when I finally make her a doll.”

“Oh, can I have her then?” said Laito, and he pointed at Zane. Zane gave him a ‘what the hell?’ look.

Shu looked at them apathetically, “So they already know what we are.”

“Obviously, we can’t let them go,” growled Subaru. Marie couldn’t help but laugh at how he looked on the wall. But her her amusement didn’t last long.

“LET ME GO, YOU SLUT!” shouted Ayato at the top of his lungs as he tried to get out of the ice crystals. Marie walked towards Ayato and crouched down.

“Language, _boy_!” snarled Marie. Her eyes glowed dangerously, and Ayato thought for a moment that he saw a flicker of yellow in her left eye. For the first time, or rather, in a long time, he felt like the helpless boy he was when Cordelia had thrown him in the water. But he snarled back, “Or what you bitch?!”

Marie punched him hard in the face. The sound of the cracking of his nose was loud and clear. Marie looked down at him, “Now, you don’t get away with saying such a bad word to anyone of my family.” She crouched down further to look him in the eye, “Pity, you’re teeth are still intact. I could have wipe off that annoying smirk of yours for good.”

Marie slowly stood up and brushed her knees. She looked at Shu at first but averted her gaze towards Reiji. “Now, since you have seen what we’re capable of, shall we get to business?”

Reiji looked at Marie long and hard in the eye. Marie stared back at him and didn’t  look away. Finally, Reiji let out an annoyed sigh,” Alright, what do you want?”

Marie smiled, “Let’s have a little chat.” Her stomach growled, but she remained unfazed. “And while we’re at it, let’s finish dinner. No poison this time, _please.”_

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 

Marie took another bite of the carbonara spaghetti. "You are a good cook! So it wasn't the drugs," she said sarcastically. Reiji ignored her, but she knew it bothered him.

Reiji had cooked another meal for them, as the dinner prepared for them earlier were all drugged. Not that it would have affected girls, thanks to Zane's protection potion, but it still bothered them.

Azura nodded in agreement, "Tasty, indeed." Esme and Zane weren't up for anything creamy that night, and where eating some Ceasar salads instead.

Esme took noticed of the new set of silverware they were using. Apparently, the silverware were poisoned as well. "Ah, a Queen Victoria special addition, I see. How did you get these?"

"Another tableware-otaku, just great!" cried Ayato in a muffled voice. He was holding an ice pack to his nose. Marie had been careful not to break it too hard.

Esme smirked, "What's wrong with that?" She pointed the tip of her fork at Ayato and pretended to aim at his head. Ayato growled as he wrapped his arms around Yui's waist. Marie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight.

"Don't you think you should be telling us about yourself about now?" said Laito. He now didn't have his usual easy-going flirtatious smile. The expression on his face was apathetic and slightly malicious.

Despite the situation, Marie couldn't help but smile faintly.

Zane, Esme, and Azura all looked at Marie. Marie slowly finished chewing and swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "What do you want to know?" Marie asked back.

Reiji pointed at them all, "Start with yourselves. You clearly know us, but we don't know you. It's not a fair-play."

Marie narrowed her eyes, " This isn't a game. And you of all being of this world shouldn't bring up the word 'fair' at all. It's not fair, and it's unjust."

Marie had an as easy-going expression, but the aura she emitted was so overpowering that none of the Sakamaki brothers dared to talk back to her. The six brothers all thought of it as outrageous, because to their knowledge, the only one who could make them feel inferior was their father, Karlheinz, only.

The three girls, Zane, Esme, and Azura, who were all used to Marie being the domineering figure from time to time, all sat leisurely as they finished their food.

Zane tapped Marie on her shoulder, "You're scaring them, " and said in as she chuckled.

At Zane's statement, the six brothers woke up from their fear trance and glared at Zane. Ayato and Reiji were especially annoyed. "Yours-Truly is not afraid of anything! And I am certainly not afraid of some we-," he paused for a second and finished his sentence with, "women." Azura chuckled at the sight.

Reiji looked annoyed just as much as Ayato, but he kept his cool facade. Shu had his eyes open, and Kanato and Laito were both eyeing Marie with caution. Subaru on the other hand, being the hot-headed youngest, cracked his knuckles as he muttered, " There's no way you'll out-do us in battle. Bring it on, if you're so confident."

Esme scoffed, "Yeah, and I didn't pin you to the wall with no effort."

Subaru snarled at her, "You had the element of surprise in your favor then. Now that we're all aware of what you are capable of, we're not going down easily."

"So you're admitting that you will fall?" said Zane as she raised an eyebrow.

Subaru's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment, "No! I mean -,"

"Stop teasing them girls," Marie had finally spoken. She no longer oozed off the domineering attitude and was smiling at them, but she still looked stern.

"So, you want to know about us?" Marie asked Reiji again. Reiji nodded curtly.

Maire gave him a crooked grin, "This is going to be a long story."

She looked towards Yui and sighed. "Let's start with me and Yui first then."

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 

“Yui and I….are distant relatives,” began Marie. 

The six brothers all looked suspiciously at her. Even Shu was looking at her with his eyes opened.  “That’s hard to believe. We all know that Yui was an orphan before she was adopted by Seiji Komori.”

Marie laughed bitterly. “Yes, that’s true. She was adopted by that bastard a long time ago, but that doesn’t mean that she’s got no other blood relatives in this world. Have you ever tried finding Yui’s _original_ heritage?”

Yui slightly flinched when Marie described her father as ‘bastard.’

Ayato scoffed as his hold on Yui’s waist tightened, “Of course we did! And we didn’t find anything else than what we already expected to find!”

“What do you know, may I ask?” Zane interfered.

“That she’s an orphan. That  Ritcher had planted Cordelia’s heart in her and left her at Seiji’s doorsteps. That she was homeschooled before attending a Catholic school. There really wasn’t much. It was a typical life of an girl adopted by a religious man.” Laito smiled as he answered Zane’s question instead of Reiji. Laito was leaning on the couch arm leisurely as he kept his gaze on Zane. 

“Nothing you found about her was particularly special, was it?”Marie said as she smiled in amusement when she saw Laito’s intense gaze towards Zane. 

Laito unwillingly averted his gaze from Zane and nodded at Marie. Marie was still smiling, but now it looked bitter and sad.

“Our family…has a history.” Marie gazed into her water goblet. “The family members has scattered throughout history, and now…..Yui is one the last one of the lineage.”

Reiji raised an eyebrow. “One of the last?” 

“You’re forgetting me,” Marie replied. 

“Anyways,” she ignored Reiiji and Shu’s suspicious gaze and continued, “there’s a legend in our family that this bloodline has been cursed by God himself. Not that I actually believe that nonsense, though.”

Esme, Zane, and Azura were all placid as they listened to Marie. They had heard the very simplified version of the story through Lady Eleanor, the current head of Adrectare, but it was the first time they heard it from Marie herself. Lady Eleanor had told them that the existence of Adrectare had a deep connection with Marie’s ancestors, but even she didn’t know much, as the details were not recorded in any form. Only a myth regarding the start of Adrectare had been the clue to knowing about the Rosarium family.

“There’s even a short chant and a myth that goes with it, regarding our family that illustrates this curse, but not specifically. Nothing about the original chant or that damn legend is specific enough. Then again, when has God been so fair about how to break his curse? His curses are always meant to exist till the end of time, after all.” Marie said sarcastically as she took a sip of her water.

Laito smiled flirtatiously at her words. “I like how you think.”

“Don’t flirt with every woman who you see as a challenge _sonny_.”  Marie snapped at him and gave him a bemused look. “You might as well at least try to be faithful to a single person if you want to find love.” 

Subaru and Esme both slightly chuckled at how Marie scolded Laito, but upon realizing what had happened, both scowled at each other. 

“According to legend, it says that the people of our bloodline are ‘fated’ to be ‘mates’ of ‘the children of the wandering souls.’ The exact meaning is unknown, but as far as I’ve found out thanks to Lady Eleanor, the family member’s deaths have always been related to vampires.”  Marie looked at Yui and sighed. “I always had some doubt, but now I’m positive that it’s true.”

“Breast-less isn’t dead!” Ayato shouted. “And there’s no way Yours-Truly will let her be killed by any other imbeciles! She is MINE! ”

“Yet.” Marie calmly stated. “She isn’t dead ‘yet,’ and you don’t want her dead ‘yet.’  And there’s plenty of ways for someone to meet their demise. Even if you’re not the person to kill her, so far, the datas have proven that you folks will play a role in her death.”

 

“And stop acting like a 3-year-old with a candy!” Marie snapped at Ayato as she tossed a bun at him.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers etc etc. I am binge posting. I am sorry if this sounds lazy but I am just copying and pasting what I have already posted on FFN. The "author's notes" are all from the FFN posts, which were posted considerably earlier than at ArchiveOfOurOwn.

Chapter 28 

Hello, folk...I took a long break. It wasn't really for this chapter. As a matter of fact, this part was written months and months ago...but I was in a bit of a writer's block and couldn't proceed at a certain point, and didn't feel like posting this part until I got it all linked in my mind. AND I have, thanks to some more research and online tutorials by other writers with more experiences. 

Disclaimers yadda, but the story and OCs are mine! Enjoy!

* * *

 

Her attempts were always futile. She tried and tried, but nothing changed. She began to give up. If her efforts didn't matter, why bother? 

And like that, many years passed and the curse of almighty God killed off more and more innocent people, a fact that would have disgusted her centuries ago. 

Now, she was just tired of it. 

If they had to pay the price of what their ancestors had done so long ago, so be it. After all, she was living her punishment for all these years. Compared to her, their price didn't seem that cruel or troublesome. They'd have no idea how cumbersome it was to be 'immortal.' 

At first, she always blamed herself for not being able to see more. God had granted her all the knowledge of the universe, but how was it that she wasn't able to see what was coming? How foolish she was, to think that she could finally save humanity! Now, because of her foolishness, creatures that weren't supposed to exist roamed this world, feeding off those who they were born from. 

'It's ironic', she thought. Children were born from their parents, but many of them ended up bringing their parent's demise themselves. No, it was always the case. 

With all the experiences from all those years, she should know, it was always the 'children' that killed their 'parents.' 

After all, death is not always what it seems.... 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> copy and paste.

Chapter 29 

DL is not mine and...you know the rest, right?

* * *

 

There was once a maiden who was very faithful to God 

She loved both God and Humanity, and for her big heart  
God granted her all the knowledge of the universe to help the world.

After being blessed by her gift, she realised that so many people were suffering because of their 'hunger'. People fought all the time because of their 'hunger'. So, the sweet and naive maiden gathered four of the most brilliant minds of the age to find a way to rid of human being's hunger. 

With her newfound knowledge and the aid of the brilliant people, it wasn't long when they made an antidote for humanity's curse of 'hunger.' The antidote was used on some the people deemed to be in need of God's help. Those people soon lost all their hunger and didn't fight over anything. Peace was at last, not just a dream or an ideal, it was soon to be a reality. Peace was no longer a fleeting moment. It was soon to be eternal. All seemed well.... 

But as time past, the people started to turn strange. They started to crave 'life.' It started with animals but it didn't take long for them to start attacking humans as well. The suppressed 'hunger' had exploded in a much dangerous from. 

The children of the night, the wandering children were born.

* * *

 

...OTL 

You have no idea how much I struggled to get this written. I don't even want to think of all the research on Christian myths and Diabolik Lovers to get this much...I have never ever played the god-damn game and the anime is really not a good source of information so I have to read the info on DL Wiki over and over again to get an idea. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> copy and paste.

Chapter 30 

Disclaimers...and you know the rest. Enjoy~!

* * *

 

"Myth or not, it is true that Yui is being abused here." Marie shoved another bun into Ayato's mouth as she pushed him down a chair. Esme waved a finger and silver handcuffs appeared and attached Ayato with the arm of the chair. Ayato growled at Esme. 

"Don't mess with me! These puny handcuffs won't be able to stop me!" 

Subaru, who had already experienced the effect of Esme's weapons firsthand, grimaced at the sight of Ayato reaching for the handcuffs. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

"Ha! Like this thing can stop me! Just watch as I rip this thing off and -AHHHH!" Ayato screamed as soon as his bare hand touched the silver.  
"Told ya," smirked Subaru.

42 of 58 

Reiji squinted his eyes and took a closer look at the handcuffs. "What exactly are these made out of?" 

"Silver." Esme's reply was short and flat.  
Reiji's eyes narrowed and Subaru looked confused. "Silver is the only kind of metal that makes

any kind of damage on our bodies, but it never burned us with the  only the slightest touch."  
Laito scratched his ear and pointed at Subaru. "He even has a dagger, with all of its parts made out 

of silver. It never burned him, or any of us for that matter. Not that he's let us touch it." "I am aware of that fact. My silver is special, though." Esme said. 

"Care to enlighten us why?" Laito asked with a smile to which Esme replied without hesitation, "No, I am not about to give any information to a vampire! " Esme made a pulling gesture and Ayato yelped. "This thing tightened!" 

"You were trying to get out and by doing so you were making a lot of noise and it is very annoying. I am sure even the other  leeches  would agree." Esme said cynically. 

"Hey!" Laito protested. 

Kanato's eyes flared up with disdain and sadistic lust, "Wait till I get my hands on you. It will be so much fun sowing up your mouth shut." Esme impaled him to the sofa with four forks. 

" That was a bit a bit rude, don't you think miss?" Reiji said as he fixed his glasses into place. He glanced at Shu, who was now again apparently sleeping with his earphones on. He gave his brother a look of disgust. 

"You will not call Yours-truly something as belittling as a leech!" cried Ayato. 

Yui flinched at the cries of all vampires and slightly trembled. She just wanted his to all stop. She was so scared. Nobody in this place was her real friend apparently. Just as she was about to feel her eyes moisten she felt a hand on her shoulder. Marie had walked towards her. She was now standing right next to her, at the centre of the room. 

"Now kiddos, you want to keep all that anger inside you for the moment. You're scaring my cousin. Zane, can you heat up some water and give to Yui?" 

Zane smiled and poured a fresh goblet of water. She then did something that surprised the Sakamaki brothers and Yui. Zane placed her had over the goblet and said, "Boil." 

A small red glyph with various symbols appeared where her hand was and disappeared right after. The water, however, was already steaming. 

"Here," she handed Yui the goblet. "Be careful not to burn your tongue."  
Yui nodded but stared at her water with a stunned expression. So did the vampire brothers. "What

did  you  just do?" Reiji said with an astonished voice. 

Zane crossed her arms, "Whoa, mister bloodsucker, why is there an emphasis on 'you' ?Did I really seem like a helpless girl? Then I advise you to think again. None of the four of us are helpless!" 

43 of 58 

"Now why is it 'bloodsucker' ? I mean we are called 'vampires' you know?" Laito said playfully. Zane gave him an unfriendly look. 

"We are called 'humans,' but you call Yui 'bitch' all the time." Zane gave him a look of disapproval and disbelief. 

"Not to mention 'food,' ' livestock,' 'sow,' etc etc," said Azura as she frowned as if she had smelled bad milk. "Really, I thought you were the nobler ones among most vampire, but I see that didn't make you anymore honourable! Even I didn't expect you to call her by her name, but what you've called her is so rude! That is not a way to treat a lady!" 

Azura walked to Yui and gave her a hug, "Oh you poor thing! How did you ever deal with these vile and coarse creatures?" 

"Um, don't you think it's not nice to call them like that?" Yui said to Azura cautiously. 

"I don't want to be nice. Being nice is not my thing either. That's Zane and Marie's turf." Azura said casually as she pulled herself away from Yui. She peeked into Yui's goblet, which was still full with steaming water, "Do you want some ice?" 

Yui nodded. She didn't think that she could to keep her hands steady to not burn her tongue. Azura snapped her fingers. Some of the water in the goblet flew up into the air. Then it turned into ice cubes and it dropped back into the goblet one by one. 

"There you go, and your welcome!" Yui was again speechless. 

"Rather than telling us more about this myth and about your relationship with...this girl, tell us about who you are, why you are here and what you are capable of." 

Shu said as he eyed Yui's water goblet. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> copy and paste.

Chapter 31 

Okay, I'm not going to bother anymore. Either the proofreading program or my laptop has gone wacko and is not working as it should...and it's seriously annoying. Maybe it's because I've been downloading a lot of indie games recently? If so, too bad laptop, I intend to keep them...at least for now. LOL 

You know what I'm going to say, right? Enjoy!

* * *

 

Reiji pointed at Marie. "You. You will start first. Somehow you seem the most dangerous." 

Marie tutted her tongue as she wagged a finger at him. "Dear boy, you need to work on your manners. That demeaning attitude of yours will get you nowhere." 

But she smiled as she ruffled Reiji's hair, much to everyone's shock. Reiji didn't do anything about  it but glared at her and inwardly cursed her to drop to hell. However, he couldn't understand why his chest tingled. 

"I'm called Marie Rose by most. I am the leader of this little pack of children because I'm the eldest and the strongest." Marie gestured to Zane, Azura and Esme consecutively, " They are Zane, Azura, and Esme, as you should all know." 

Zane gave them a polite nod, "I'm Zane Cloverfield, second in command and the alchemist." "And I'm Azura!" Azura cried with glee. "I'm the princess and a warlock! Aw!"  
Esme had pinched her, "You are most definitely not a princess!"  
Azura pouted at her but averted her glance, "You're just jealous because I get the attention."

"Oh? I don't need to and I don't want to gain attention from small petty lies like the ones that constantly flows out whenever you talk! What did you tell your classmates this time? That you were the long-lost illegitimate daughter of the Prince of Wales? And I wonder what you used to convince them?" Esme growled as she jabbed Azura in her chest. 

"Now, now Esme. We'll talk about this together, later when we're alone." Marie pulled Esme away from Azura as she gave Azura a look of annoyance. 

Esme ruffled her hair in frustration and let out a gasp of exasperation. 

"Name's Esme Blanc. I'm a silversmith and I'm sure you can all imagine what that means." She waved her fingers and a silver knife appeared between her fingers. 

"Woo~, shiny!" Laito cooed as he gave Esme a playful smirk. Esme pointed the knife towards Laito and gave him a menacing look, "I wonder how shiny it will become when it's covered with blood?" 

"Esme V. Blanc! Put that thing away now," Marie scolded. 

Esme sighed and the knife disappeared into thin air. 

"Get this thing off me!" Ayato shouted at Esme and pointed at the handcuffs. 

Esme waved her hand and it dissolved into the air. Ayato rubbed his wrist to soothe the pain. 

"What is this she's doing?" Reiji said as he narrowed his eyes at Esme. 

"Like I said, I'm a silversmith," Esme said curtly. "I thought you were the smart one." 

"That's it!" cried Subaru, "I've had enough of your attitude! I'm going to put you into place you wench!" He then charged at Esme. Yui squealed as she spilled water on herself. 

Esme smirked as she easily dodged Subaru's punch. She jumped away from Subaru as she waved her arms in the air, conjuring dozens of silver swords around the place Subaru was standing. 

"This is what I can do as a silversmith. I have the power to conjure silver and morph it into anything I wish. As you may have noticed, it's not normal silver either." Esme's eyes glinted dangerously as the swords gathered closer to Subaru. Subaru growled at Esme to which she snarled back. 

Now that he was free, Ayato who had also found Esme particularly annoying had crawled behind her and attack from the back. He pounced but missed. Esme had scooted away just in time, and as she did so she kicked at the falling Ayato's shins. Ayato lost his balance because of the pain and fell down. 

"I'm not helpless without my powers. I  can  fight. We can all fight."  
Marie sighed but smiled in amusement at Esme, "Put the swords away now Esme."

Esme did so as she was told. Marie gave her a clip in the head, "Don't show off like that. It's dangerous. Apologize." 

"Sorry," muttered Esme towards Subaru. He just glared back. 

"I think I've seen enough of her. What I don't get is you two." Reiji looked Zane and Azura. Zane raised her eyebrow, "I'm an alchemist. Azura is a warlock." 

"I have never seen an alchemist using glyphs and spells before. That's supposed to be the power of a warlock!" Reiji said. 

Laito purred, "Ooh, Zane is a mystery magic girl, I like her even more!" 

Zane and Azura both looked at each other than glance over at Marie for help. It wasn't easy for them to tell them in a way they could understand. The difference between a warlock and an alchemist just came naturally to them so it felt strange for them to put it into words. 

Marie rubbed her chin. "Seems like we have a different way of labeling the abilities here." Marie chuckled as she looked into Reiji eyes, "Magic requires imagination and natural affinity to nature. Alchemy is close to the opposite. Alchemy requires a certain amount of imagination, but that's only when you're a master alchemist. Alchemy is the 'math' of the supernatural crafts. You have to follow the manual and guidelines and master that first to reach the level to create." 

"So you mean to say alchemy is for those who don't have the natural affinity?" Reiji asked. 

"Oh no! Of course, you need the affinity! Alchemy requires both the affinity to the magical forces and nature and the patient and capability to follow the rules," Marie said. "Magic and potion only require one of these two qualities but alchemy requires both. That's why it's difficult to learn and that's why there are so few alchemists." 

"Zane here is a master alchemist, though!" cried Azura with pride. "And she is the youngest master alchemist in recorded history!" 

Laito and Reiji both looked interested. "Oh? So you  are  smart!" Laito said gleefully and with a tone of pride for some reason. Reiji, on the other hand, looked like he had found a very interesting frog to dissect. 

Marie caught this a sighed, "Hands off her you butler, she's is not a frog you dissect and then throw away," she turned to look at Laito, "And you, keep your fangs tucked in your gums! " 

"Come on Marie, I can take care of myself!" Zane whined in a joking manner. She raised her open 

46 of 58 

palm towards Laito and a blue glyph appeared at his feet. Laito went up into the air fast, upside down. Laito yelped and grabbed his hat before it fell. 

"Hey!" He protested. Zane looked at him and gave him an amused but warm smile as she set him down. 

Shu watched this all quietly and hardly showed any reaction. He then turned his attention to Azura. "What about that brat?" he inquired. 

"Hey! The name's Azura mind you! At least have the decency to call me Claro! Seriously, didn't your parents teach manners?" said Azura with great irritation. 

Shu and the other vampires seemed to go quiet at the mention of parents but Shu soon recovered and said, "I don't have a reason to be polite to are but a mere mortal and have came into out territory with impure motives - you should be glad that you weren't killed on the spot." He said lazily but also acridly. 

Azura scoffed, "Says the ones who poisoned our food and put explosives in the flowers. How improper! Marie even retrieved your dear brother from the Tesseract and this is how you treat us?" 

She gave them her 'majestic glare' and icicles started to grow in the room. The temperature also dropped. Yui and the fours girls could see their breaths. 

"WHAT?!" cried Ayato as he tossed Yui aside. 

Marie bonked him in the head for it. 


	32. Chapter 32

This is pretty much like a filler...And I didn't want to connect this with the later episodes together because...Ah well, just because. You readers all know that I have some really short chapters sometimes anyway. 

I don't own Diabolik Lovers, but this story and the OCs are mine. With that in mind, enjoy the story~!

* * *

 Chapter 32 

"Do we really have to talk about this  now ?" groaned Marie. Before anyone answered her she said to herself, "What am I talking about - of course, I don't have to say it now!" She then flopped herself on a couch, ignoring the glares from the five vampires. 

Reiji scowled at her and turned to Azura, "What do you mean, she retrieved Ayato from the Tesseract?" 

Azura shrugged, "Sorry Mr. butler-vamps if Marie doesn't want to tell you I'm in no position to tell you guys either." 

"Yours-Truly order you to tell me now!" Ayato shouted at them. 

Zane giggled, "You are not getting anything from Marie if you're rude like that." Ayato glared at her.  


"Besides," said Zane, "It's late. We have school tomorrow and we all need a rest, especially Yui." Reiji looked at his pocket watch. "Fine," he said, "but don't think this is over." Marie gave him a knowing look, "Oh, this is far from over. This is only the beginning after all."

* * *

I have realized while copying and pasting that there are some annoying spelling mistakes...Argh, I guess this is the downside of being a one-man-band.   


 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> copy and pasting...

Two short chapter today for today's update! Hope you all enjoy my story^^ 

-thePeppermint

* * *

 

Chapter 33 

Marie looked at the window of her room. The guest room they got had a nice view; she could see the rose garden from here. 

Their mission to get Yui out of the grasp of the vampires wasn't the hard part. Heck, if that was the only thing to accomplish they would have just charged into the school and snatched the girl. It was her own  personal  business with the vampires and the person behind the attack of the fiends. 

'I thought that I got rid of him a long time ago,' thought Marie. 

She knew who was behind all the fiend attacks on the Sakamaki vampires. She knew too well why they were being attacked as well. 

'Charles, you sure have the knack of drawing bad fortune to those around you,' though Marie. Years have passed and time had changed his looks: not to mention that he is capable of shapeshifting, but Marie would always recognize the look he had in his eyes, the empty and nonsensical look, always yearning for something more. A yearning that even the potion wasn't able to restraint for long . 

The younger her didn't know the ironic philosophy of more you know, the less you know. The younger her was naive and optimistic about the world and humanity.The younger her was devoted to God and his teachings. 

Now it was different. She was no longer a fool. A wandering hopeless soul perhaps, but not a fool. Humanity's hunger and lust weren't something that can be restraint by potions and magic. It was humanity's gift and curse, after all. 

And the world wasn't the hard but hopeful world she once imagined to be. 

No, it was also full of darkness, despair, hate and loneliness. God wasn't always there to answer prayers. He hardly even exists. 

A raven flew into the night. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> copy and paste.

Man, I need some ideas for my fanfics! Anyways, DL is not mine but the idea of this fanfic is mine, so please do not steal~! With that in mind, enjoy the story!

* * *

 

Chapter 34 

Karl Heinz was leisurely minding his own business at his secret place at the Tesseract. It was the perfect place as most couldn't get into this place without performing a long and complicated ritual. The vampiric abilities and the magical arts he had learned throughout all those years had given him all that he ever wanted. 

He now had power, both literally and figuratively, that allowed him to do whatever he wanted. He was unstoppable. 

Well, there was just one person who had the potential to stop him, but she had died years ago, ages ago....the very person who had given him the potion, saying that it will save him. It eventually did kind of saved him from the miserable hell hole he was living from. 

He had drunk the potion to please her. He wanted to please her so much. She was his beacon of light in his miserable life after all. He had longed so much for her attention and affections. But all he did was futile....and he had realized it too late. 

Sure, she did care for him. But not in a way Karl Heinz wanted. 

The potion had momentarily erased him his desire for her; his desire for success to be able to claim her. He felt somehow relieved, but there was always the strange void in his chest that made him want to cry. The sorrow accumulated and finally burst into insatiable hunger, and there was no way to stop him. 

And he liked it. 

He first bites of the human life-force gave him so much pleasure. Pleasure, which he could only dream of in his previous wretched form. 

He was reborn into a powerful and beautiful being. He overpowered the lord that had harassed the people for so long by force but also with his newfound beauty. 

It was too easy to lure the filthy bastard's daughter into his trap. 

She was a pretty little thing, but so foolish. Karl Heinz drank her blood all the way and stopped to leave just enough blood to let her live. He laughed so hard when he saw the look of dazed pleasure on the girl even on the brink of death. 

It wasn't long after that when the girl had transformed into something like him as well. She craved for blood and his 'love.' He laughed but also felt bitter because he saw himself in her. 

When the lord arrived Karl Heinz threw the girl at him and his army. She took care of his trouble. 

She was a like a toddler throwing a tantrum for food. She had plenty in front of her now, so why would she hesitate. 

He mused at what he could do back then. He felt so lucky and confident enough to claim  her  as his now. 

.... 

He could never forget the look of pain and sorrow in her eyes when he appeared in front of her. She was covered with blood with a sword in her hand and there were bodies at her feet. He knew they were all people like him. Those who now craved for life: for blood. 

He saw her hands trembling very badly. He could see the conflicted look in her eyes; she had to get rid of him, but she didn't want to. He could still remember how at that moment she looked so fragile and vulnerable, as the hope left her and was replaced with despair. 

When she fell down, he had to fight the strong urge to run to her side and hold her tight in his arms and never let go. She wept for what felt like for eternity, but at last, she looked at him and whispered a single word to him. "Run." 

So he did.  


Now he could never be with her. Not even as a friend or a far away admirer. How he hated God for what had happened.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted this and the following chapter on FFN. But it's still copy and paste.

To those who have been waiting for an update, I am back. I am not dead. I have been occupied other things, and I have been putting a lot of changes in the general plot and each of the OC's backstory. The OC's backstory got about a 90% makeover, and the already written episodes had to be rewritten and rearranged. It was a lot of work as I was the only one to ask myself for inspirations and check if things were okay with the changes; I am a one-man-band. 

I thought of completely rewriting this part after seeing Queenie cooking with magic in  Fantastic Bests and Where to Find Them,  but in the end, I decided to add a similar scene later in the story when the girls and the vampires get closer. I hope this is worth the wait. 

Okay, disclaimers everyone. Everything about DL belongs to Rejet, but this story is mine! With that in mind, I hope you all enjoy~!

* * *

 

Chapter 35 

The Sakamaki brothers were all baffled when they found the four human girls all wide awake waiting for them in the dining room with breakfast ready. Reiji was angry at first at the fact that strangers, especially humans, had been running in his kitchen and used his precious china and silverware, but he had to admit that the girl's cookings smelled very appetizing. 

There was toast, eggs, and bacon, with what looked like tomato soup. There was even some neatly 

cut fruits ready on a large silver platter. For some reason, the six vampires' mouth watered at the food. They found it strange themselves, as human food were but for a mere show for them. Yui was the only one who required food to live....and provide them blood. 

"What would you like for your drink?" Zane asked as she set down a bowl of soup in front of each seat. The vampires woke up from their trance and stared blankly at her. 

"What?" Laito said in a daze.  
Zane held up two pots at them. "Coffee? Tea?"

Shu slumped down in a chair and stared at the soup quizzically, "What's this?" Esme sniggered at him as she set down a hot toast on his bread plate, "Soup." Marie and Azura laughed as they gestured Yui to sit down. Azura snapped her fingers in front of Kanato's face. "Hey, Teddy-boy!" 

Kanato glared at her as he hid half of his face behind his doll. Azura boldly snatched the doll out of Kanato's hands and set it down a seat. "It seems like Teddy wants his breakfast. Are you going to join?" Azura gave him her most sweet smile. 

Kanato's face paled at what Azura had just done. "How, how DARE you touch Teddy! How dare you take him away from him! I SHOULD KILL-," Kanato was stopped by Laito who tapped his shoulder in a warning way. "Control that little temper of yours. None of us want to deal with your rampage in the morning." Laito eyed Marie who was looking at Kanato with particular annoyance. 

"We have sweets if that makes you feel any better," Esme said. She then rolled her eyes as she lifted out a brand new can of cocoa powder from Marie's backpack, "And we'll give you hot chocolate instead of tea." Esme turned to Marie, "You don't mind Marie if I used this?" 

Marie shrugged, "That's your cocoa powder actually. I got it for your birthday." Esme's eyes brightened while Azura expression noticeably darkened. "Marie, You remembered!" 

Marie waved her hand dismissively at Esme but smiled to herself as she made Ayato and Laito sit down. 

Ayato protested and started to walk towards Yui's seat but Marie grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to sit down next to Laito. "You stay put here, vampire." She glanced over at Kanato as well. "You should sit, too. The soup's getting cold." One of her eyes glowed slightly with an amber tint. Kanato found himself gulping. He sat down in the seat Azura had placed his doll without protest. Zane gave him one of her eclairs and he indulged himself with the sweets. 

Reiji and Subaru were the last two to be standing. Reiji still seemed furious whereas Subaru was just a bit puzzled at the sight in front of him. Esme glanced over at Subaru and sighed. Although she despised the Sakamaki vampires, she still found Subaru to be the most decent one. She actually found him relatable in some ways; being shunned for who and what he was like she was. Before Marie came along in her life, she was very much like him. 

Esme found herself walking towards the white haired vampire and tugged him gently by his sleeves. Subaru initially surprised, scowled at her and raised his fist threateningly. Esme smirked and conjured a silver fork with her mind. It hovered right in front of Subaru's left eye. Subaru froze and his frown deepened. "Tch," he tsked in annoyance. 

Esme raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I just wanted you to sit down and eat. You were the one who threatened me first, snowflakes." She tugged at his sleeve again and got rid of the fork. Subaru looked at her for a moment and let out a sigh of exasperation and followed her. Esme made him sit between Kanato and Yui. 

Reiji stared in disbelief at what was happening. Ayato and Laito, who were the freest spirited out of them all had already begun to eat their food. Much to his annoyance, they both exclaimed that it was much tastier than Reiji's cooking. Kanato looked very pleased with the eclairs and hot chocolate, and even Subaru and Shu seemed content with the soup. 

Yui chewed on her toast and bacon rather happily. She couldn't remember when she had such a fulfilling and happy meal. She was so into her food that she almost hardly noticed Marie, Zane, Azura and Esme not eating with them. She mentally slapped herself. "Join us," said Yui. All the vampires stared at Yui and then looked over at the four girls. In most cases, they would have mocked or scolded Yui about not knowing her place and inviting other humans to sit with them and later 'punish' her. Right now, they knew well enough that these girls would never allow that to happen and that they were more than 'qualified' to sit with them. 

Zane smiled kindly at Yui as she poured tea into Shu's teacup. "That's very sweet of you, to remember us. But you see," she peered over at how much the vampires and Yui had eaten, "We've already had our breakfast." Yui looked surprised as she looked at all the girls and the food they have prepared. "But, but-," Yui stuttered, "When did you eat? All of this would have at least taken a couple of hours to cook and it's eight in the morning." Marie laughed out loud at Yui's reaction. 

Marie stifled her laughter and looked at the flustered Yui, "We wake up pretty early every day to do some, uh, morning exercise. Also, we prefer to eat our breakfast fresh and light in the outdoors, so don't worry about us." She then looked at Reiji and sighed. "Loosen up, Danny-boy. You need your breakfast to keep your energy." 

Reiji gave her an intense look as he tried to scrutinize the meaning behind her friendly looking smiles but inwardly sighed because he already knew it was impossible for him to know. At least, not right now. He followed suit of his brothers and sat down next to Laito. A red glyph appeared at his soup. He gave Zane a suspicious look. 

"The soup was getting cold." She said. 

As he suspected the moment he smelled it, the food was delicious. Very fulfilling as well. Almost like he didn't have to drink blood. 

"That was good!" Laito cried as he rubbed his belly like an old man. "I never thought that I'd enjoy human food so much. It was almost better than our little btich's blood." He gave Yui a good-natured smirk, "Not saying that I don't want your blood anymore, Bitch-chan~." 

Esme rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea. "You're not going to want blood very much for a while. Zane, how long does this thing work?" 

The six vampires stared at them. 

Zane did some calculations in her head before answering. "I didn't put too much, but it'll last at least until tomorrow morning. So, about a day?" 

"That's not too long," Azura chimed in before Esme could say anything. She was helping herself to Zane's apple crumb cake. She stuffed a piece into Kanato's mouth before he started to whine. Kanato looked slightly baffled but continued to chew the cake and savored the taste. 

Subaru clenched his jaws and glowered at Esme, making Yui feel worried for Esme. Subaru was the one with anger issues and tendency to be violent and destructive in the literal sense out of all the Sakamaki brothers. "What the f**** did you do to us, you witch?!" 

"It's 'silversmith' snowflake," Esme scoffed at Subaru as she handed Zane a pen. Zane started to scribble down notes in her notebook as she studied the six vampires. 

"Don't worry dumb-dumbs, we didn't poison you!" Azura said with a chuckled as she sat down next to Zane and crossed her legs coyly. "Well, not really anyway," and she laughed at them all. "Oh, you should see the look on your faces! It's priceless!" 

Reiji scowled at her, "So what did you do to us?" 

"Yours-truly demands you to answer him!" Ayato said as he slammed his fist on the glass coffee table. The glass cracked a little, but it didn't break as it was supposed to when Ayato did that. Ayato looked horrified for a moment as he looked at the coffee table, "What have you done?" 

"Well," said Zane as she scribbled down some more as she looked at the coffee table, "we mixed a potion that will 'nullify' your vampiric abilities in your food. Don't worry, it's not permanent," she said to Laito who looked like he was about to cry and explode. He had a slight look of betrayal in his eyes when he looked at Zane. 

"This potion will make you more 'human.' Your superior physical abilities will greatly decrease to almost to that of an average human being, you'll be less bothered by sunlight and silver," Zane giggled toward Esme who looked slightly annoyed, " Most importantly, you won't have the urge to drink blood." 

Zane snapped her notebook shut. " You'll no longer find blood appealing and even if think you do, it will not taste as it would usually do as a vampire, meaning that you won't find blood delicious or nourishing." 

Shu 'glared' at Zane and also at Marie who was failing miserably at stifling her laughter. "So....why did you do this?" 

"To keep Yui safe, of course," snapped Azura. "With you bloodsuckers drinking from her like she's some carton of juice whenever you want, how's she supposed to regain her strength? Hm?" She gave them all a nasty look as she took another bite of her cake. 

Yui looked sheepishly at Azura and the Sakamaki brothers. She first felt terrified for the four girls, but now she was starting to feel a bit sorry for the vampires whenever they had the dumbfounded and subtle nervous look on their faces, despite the fact that she felt relieved from her stress and anxiety. "Um, will they be alright?" She asked Azura, who didn't look pleased with her question. 

"They are absolutely FINE, Komori, unlike how you were last night, which we would have ended up like if we weren't what we are!" Azura's gave Yui also one of her 'majestic glares' and Yui felt a shiver running through her spine. "We don't do poison, unlike some other....people." For the first time since Yui met Azura, Yui saw raw anger and hate in those pale blue eyes that gleamed like ice. 

"Azura." 

Azura froze on the spot and looked over her shoulders to where Marie was sitting.  


"That is enough. Unfreeze her, now." Marie gave Azura a stern look, and Yui swore that she saw her left eye flickering a gleam of amber, but it quickly disappeared. Maybe the lights were playing tricks with her vision?

Yui felt the cold leave her and let out a sigh of relief. Azura turned to Yui and took her hands into hers."I'm sorry, Yui. I lost my temper there and relinquished it at you because of...some other matters that has been bothering me." 

Yui was hesitant of what to say. 

"I don't expect you to forgive me for my previous behavior. I just want you to know," Yui saw Azura taking in a deep breath, "that I feel sorry for it." Azura said it like she was choking out her breath. 

"It's....alright," Yui replied slowly. 

"Splendid!" Azura jumped up as soon as Yui said that, and skipped towards Marie who pinched Azura's cheeks in a slightly chiding manner. Esme smirked at the sight. 

"The potion will wear off," repeated Zane at the vampires and Yui, "We only gave you just enough to last about a day, no worries." 

"No worries?!" Screamed Kanato. "Without my powers, I won't be able to protect my beautiful wax dolls, and Reiji's force field will disappear and we will be attacked by those fiends and die BECAUSE YOU TURNED US INTO HUMANS!" 

"Shut it small-fry," Marie said brusquely, "Or I'll turn you into a wax doll." 

Kanato slightly quivered at Marie stare, but glared at her coldly, "You don't have any powers like the others, you wench! I have no reason to fear you!" 

Marie stood up and stepped closer to Kanato and smiled a chilly smile at him. 

"It doesn't matter what you think. It will happen if you don't keep your temper down, you spoiled boy!" She stared straight into his eyes hard and coldly. "Oh, and by the way, I can turn you into a wax doll. I know how to do it and I can do it." Marie smirked at him. 

"She can," said Zane. "She's not an alchemist or a warlock per se, but she knows a lot more than we'd ever know." She gave Kanato a small smile, "I wouldn't challenge her to do it if I were you. Azura did so once and~," Zane giggled and Azura turned red, "she paid the price for it." 

"She still challenges Marie time to time," said Esme. 

Marie ruffled Esme's hair and sat down, "Well, these days it's more of a joke. When we first met, she was all high and mighty like she was the queen of the world. She was very arrogant and prejudiced." 

"Was?" Chuckled Esme as she took a bite of Azura's unfinished apple crumb cake. "Come on, stop it!" Azura whined, "That was like more than a decade ago!"  
Zane giggled at Azura, whose face had turned completely red like a tomato.

Reiji slammed his fist on the table again and growled at the four girls when they looked at him. "How are you going to make up for this; For all the mess you will cause? Do you have any idea what you have done by making us 'human'?" 

The four girls all stared at him quietly and then looked at each other than at Yui, who was trembling a little from nervousness. They looked at each other again and surprised everyone by smiling. 

"As a matter of fact, we do know," said Esme with an amused smile. 


	36. Chapter 36

Another chapter. Hope I can update sooner next time. Disclaimers yadda yadda, but this is my story, and you know the rest.

* * *

 

Chapter 36 

Azura sank down on her knee and plunged her rapier into the ground. The whole area froze and the roaring fiends and monsters stumbled and slipped on the icy surface. Esme jumped away from a lion-like fiend as she conjured two dozens of swords in the air. Esme landed on the less slippery side and aimed at the fiend. 

"I need to speed up!" 

Zane, who was standing afar from the battlefield and close to the door of the mansion murmured something and pointed at Esme. A gold glyph in a shape of a clock appeared under Esme's feet. Esme's movements doubled up and so did her swords. It plunged into the fiend's heart just in time. Tar-like blood spattered on Esme and she grimaced. "Gross..." 

"Incoming!" Marie cried as she shot at several fiends in a minute, all in the eyes of the fiends. The now blind fiends howled in pain and confusion and ran into each other as they all charged towards the mansion. Azura and Esme looked at each other and nodded and jumped into action. 

Azura summoned her magic into her rapier, gathering the cold energy in the air and directing it to the fiends. As giant icebergs started to grow in immense speed, Azura turned to Esme and nodded. Esme took the cue and spread her hands at the icebergs. They were all soon covered with silver spikes. The fiends got impaled in the icebergs and silver and all died instantly. 

Azura sighed in relief but then heard a screeching sound from above. A giant bird fiend was flying towards Marie. 

Azura's face contorted in panic as she screamed at Marie to watch out. 

Marie turned around just in time to dodge away from its beak and avoid getting eaten but she was caught 

Esme's eyes widen, "Marie!"  


Zane had clamped her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

Despite the situation, Marie wasn't as terrified as the others. Her arm that was caught by the beak hurt. It was bleeding too, but she wasn't that worried. She'd encountered plenty of bigger troubles, and she trusted her girls. 

"Mommy~!" She heard Azura speaking from bellow. 

Despite the situations Marie couldn't help but snort and shout, "I never gave birth to you, you ice princess!" 

But still, she didn't stay stuck and do nothing about the situation. Marie pressed a button next to the trigger of her gun and switched it into flame-thrower mode. She aimed it at the fiend's wing and fired. 

The bird fiend screeched in pain as its wing burned away. Marie smirked to herself as she thought, thank you, Salamanders! The fire crystals from the Salamanders were one of her most prized possession, as its flames could burn down anything, unlike a dragon's fire. 

"Girls!" She shouted at the paralyzed girls, "A little help here? I'm fallin- WHOAH!" The flame burned away its wing whole and it was heading straight for the ground. 'Oh, God almighty,' she thought sarcastically. 

A glyph appeared around her and she was teleported down to the ground, right next to Zane. Zane let out a big sigh, "That was close. Is your arm alright?" 

Marie patted Zane on her shoulder. "I'm fine." Really, it was. Marie could feel her arm healing on its own already. 

The flying fiend crashed into the pavilion. Esme ran toward it and made a giant spear and used it impale the dead fiend to the place. She also chained it up to the destroyed pavilion for safe measure. 

The four girls looked at the half destroyed front yard of the Sakamaki manor, the dead bodies of the fiend, which were now starting to turn into dust and at themselves. They were all covered with splatters of blood and dirt. 

"Well that was a blast," mumbled Esme. They all laughed. 

The Sakamaki vampires all watched in mortification and awe as the four 'human' girls kill all the fiends with such ease. 

Reiji felt his blood boil when he saw the alchemist girl cast a force field over the entire manor before coming towards the mansion. He felt, even more, anger when he saw the so-called leader of the group look up to the window where they were watching the whole scene and wave casually at them. 

Laito scratched his neck as he readjusted his hat. He seems the least flustered out of the five; Shu wasn't even awake. Ayato's grip on Yui's wrist intensified and his jaws clenched tight. "What are they?" 

He turned to Reiji and shouted, "They are dangerous! We have to get rid of them!" Ayato suddenly turned to Yui who was moaning from the pain. "Are you trying to destroy us? IS THAT IT?" 

"No!" Yui pleaded as she sobbed. 

"Yui, it's your fault that they are here. It's your fault that they turned us INTO FILTHY HUMANS!" Kanato yelled at Yui. He picked up a glass cup and threw it to Yui. It hit her on her right cheek and shattered into pieces. A tricked of blood ran down her cheek from a cut. 

"What's this all about?" 

It was Marie. She looked intimating enough before, but now that she was covered with blood she looked even more terrifying. The glare boosted the effect. Marie stomped towards Yui and examined her face and frowned when she saw the cut and broken piece of glass. 

"What's happened here?" Marie glowered at Kanato and Ayato. 

Laito covered his eyes with his hat and murmured, "I can't watch," while Subaru and Reiji face-palmed. 

"Reiji Sakamaki!" Marie shouted at him. Reiji looked at her with a tired expression on his face. "What?" He drawled.

Marie's eyes narrowed as she pointed at Yui's face, "What part of 'Behave and don't hurt Yui,' did you not understand?" 

Reiji frowned at Kanato and Ayato as he spoke, "Don't inquire me about it. It was those fools who did that!" 

Marie punched Reiji anyway. With full force. 

Reiji Sakamaki crashed into the wall and created a crater. Zane and Esme both grimaced at the sight, and the other Sakamaki brothers all looked rather terrified at what just happened. Even Shu looked bewildered. 

Reiji grimaced and hissed when he felt a tricked of blood run down his cheek. He couldn't believe that he was just punched by a human girl. 

"Now that's going to hurt," Esme muttered. Zane nodded in agreement. 

"Well, at least his pretty face isn't destroyed," commented Azura. Esme rolled her eyes, while Zane chuckled nervously. 

Marie gave the vampires a look of disbelief and stomped on the already broken piece of glass and crushed it further on. 

"I can't believe you vampires. You guys are the saddest group of vampires I've ever met!" Marie complained as she rubbed her temples 

"Then again, you are Charle's kids," she whispered to herself. No one heard her. 

She gestured at Yui, who was fidgeting in her place like a cornered mouse, to go, "Go to your room and get some rest." 

Yui slowly and nervously stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Oh wait, catch Yui," Marie said and tossed something at Yui. 

Yui yelped and caught the object. It was a tube of ointment. 

"Apply to your cut. It will heal faster." Marie told her. 


End file.
